<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Group Bonding by GayCalculator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616793">Group Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCalculator/pseuds/GayCalculator'>GayCalculator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elder Rolls [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Feelings Realization, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Long Tongue, Lots of Cum, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, argonians have two dicks, cum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCalculator/pseuds/GayCalculator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the plan to get the argonian laid goes awry, the resulting orgy brought forth relationship development, gratuitous cumming, and the tears of our DM who thought we wouldn't go through with writing it in full detail.</p><p>This has everything from two-dick argonians to wlw relationship development and lots of fucking</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elder Rolls [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Group Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In the second session of the elder scrolls campaign, Drik's player started an orgy that quickly spiraled out of control much to the chagrin of our poor DM. As the resident smut author, Aurrie's player and I set out to write the events of that night after the fade to black. This is the result of 2 and a half months of blood sweat and tears.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I will choose all three of them,” Drik smiled, eyeing over the two Mer in front of him: one orc--Ulotth--a tall and chubby woman with one broken tusk; and Baleilea, a Dunmer woman of average height and waifish form; as well as the fellow Argonian, Gin-Ja, slightly shorter and leaner than Drik, but attractive to him all the same. He decided that Aurrie had given him good advice when she said he did not have to pick just one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Drik marched excitedly up the stairs with his three new companions, while Khanit and Aurrie stayed in the lower level of the tavern for one more drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’ll be one hell of a first time,” Khanit remarked as the four figures disappeared up the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be fiiiiine,” Aurrie assured, still holding onto a comfortable buzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope he’ll at least be somewhat quiet, our room is right next door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khanit, there’s four of them, there’s no way,” Aurrie chuckled, “I’m kinda surprised he didn’t ask any of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s probably the horniest Argonian this side of Tamriel and, I mean, c’mon, he travels with three women.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but earlier today he hated almost all of us,” Khanit pointed out, “Plus I’m afraid he would split you in half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> small,” Aurrie retorted, “You’re just gigantic, Melon-Tits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit chuckled at that reappearance of Aurrie’s gifted nickname. She may not be built for a brawl, but she’d been more than helpful in the party’s battles so far. And for what she lacked in physical power, she made up in sheer force of personality and confidence. It helped that she was cute, as well. Especially when she was too buzzed to hide her glances at Khanit’s ample chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie too admired Khanit. A ferociously powerful warrior, Khanit would carve a path through anything in her way, especially if something threatened her new friends. She also had huge tits, Aurrie thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They soon found their mugs empty, but little desire to order another. They had only been on a few missions, and the money they had was better put toward equipment and supplies. Eirei, the equally tall and bountiful chested cleric who was keeping them alive and on track had gone up sometime earlier, retreating shortly into giving Drik ‘the talk’. It was understandable, the Altmer woman who seemed to have lived a far different life than any of them was still recovering from her time spent in that prison. And the events earlier in the day probably hadn’t helped much. It wasn’t that she was frigid to them or their friendship, but it was clear she had gone through a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose we should retire, then?” Khanit proposed, sighing and tasting the tavern ale on her own breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, probably. Long day. You know I’ve been knocked out like every day since I met you guys?” Aurrie observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s no less worrying each time,” Khanit added, “Perhaps you should stay further away from the brawls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean yeah, I try to, but my spells can only go so far,” the green-eyed bard replied, scratching the back of her head. Her messy brown hair tousled as she did so, “And sometimes whatever we’re fighting just </span>
  <em>
    <span>rushes </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. I mean, I guess in a way it’s exciting, but I was a hell of a lot safer just playing background tavern music, that’s for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurrie, didn’t you die because you made fun of the wrong noble while playing tavern music?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that’s irrelevant,” Aurrie joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it?” Khanit teased. A moment of silence followed their comfortable laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Khanit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you carry me upstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, it’s just nice to be carried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I suppose so,” Khanit acquiesced, leaving a few coins on the table. She stood to her full, seven-foot height and rounded the table, hoisting Aurrie up with one arm and throwing her over one shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Aurrie protested, smiling, “Not like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t say how I should carry you!” Khanit played as she marched up the stairs. As they passed Drik’s room, they heard the incessant moaning of voices and the strained creaking of a bed frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit placed Aurrie down. The two of them stepped into their room and approached their separate beds. Khanit turned toward the far wall, while Aurrie sat on the floor against her bed, miming playing a lute or hurdy-gurdy and imagining the sound as she quietly hummed a tune. Occasionally, she would catch herself keeping tempo with the sounds of Drik’s bed frame hitting the wall that divided their rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie knew she would likely doze off soon, and better to do so in a bed than on the floor. As she stood up and pulled the sheets back, she heard the sounds next door grow quiet. Just in time, she thought, and she moved her hands down to pull off her shirt. But as she pulled her shirt halfway, she heard Drik’s door open and shut. And then a brief knock at her own door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie crossed the distance between her bed and the door, turned the handle, and opened it to Drik. As well as Drik’s… everything. He stood, 6 foot and 8 inches tall. The top of her head reached just below his shoulder, so she could perhaps be forgiven for staring. Her eyes widened as she noticed the pair of them, both superb in girth and length… all while being what she assumed was half-flaccid. Had Drik been more observant, he might’ve noticed the slightly agape mouth of the Breton as she imagined what he would be like fully erect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Aurrie,” Drik greeted as if nothing was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie gave her head the subtlest of shakes to take her eyes off of his twin members, “Um, hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to join me?” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie stood in disbelief for a moment before reality came flooding back in the form of a warmth between her thighs. The last few days had been rough, and damn it, she deserved to enjoy herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With barely a thought and nary a word, she placed one hand on each half-hard cock, and pulled Drik the distance to his door, letting one go free only so she could turn the handle. What she walked in upon was the naked bodies of Drik’s companions: Gin-Ja the Argonian, holding Baleilea the dark elf up by her petite ass, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he bounced her up and down on one cock, while the orc Ulotth sat on all fours on the bed, fellating his second shaft. The possibilities opened up to Aurrie, and the warmth between her legs progressed with a growing wetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is hard to have sex with clothes on,” Drik remarked to Aurrie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Aurrie another moment to snap out of the stunning excitement. “Right, um, yeah,” she stammered as she lifted her shirt over her head, revealing the bandeau that held her breasts in place. Drik sat on the bed, eagerly facing her, his two members growing larger and more rigid as he watched Aurrie’s bust bounce and jiggle at the removal of the band. Her breasts were not so large as Rei’s or Khanit’s, but were still an impressive size for a woman of her height: too much for one of her own hands, perhaps just enough for one of Drik’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie kept her shorts on for the moment, seeing Drik lay down on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like you to use your mouth on them,” he stated, matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie stood, dumbfounded at his full size. Either cock was close to the length of her forearm, perhaps the thickest she’d seen, tipped with precum, and occasionally twitching in anticipation. Aurrie stepped forward and knelt down, finding her face in the shadow of either of Drik’s throbbing shafts. She realized she would have to be above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you move back? I need to hop up,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are quite short,” Drik agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie reminded herself that what sounded like an insult was merely an agreement on Drik’s part, acknowledging the silent out loud. She knelt on the bed and bent forward so she would be just above Drik’s crotch, his members rising eagerly to meet her. She placed her right hand on one, and found her fingers and thumb did not connect. Aurrie was very glad that this was where Drik wanted to start. She would need plenty of time to be ready to take him between her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it matter which one I start with?” Aurrie asked, moving her hair over one shoulder or the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does not,” Drik answered, growing just slightly impatient. Out of everyone, he was sure he liked Aurrie best. It was why he invited her to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie started simply, slowly stroking one cock before bringing her lips to its base. An open-lipped kiss to the shaft, and a long stroke of her tongue up the shaft and back down to properly wet it. She had more than enough room to work with, and finally brought her tongue to the head of his dick, positioning her mouth just above so she could lick him in a continuous circle. Drik moaned and arched his back at the teasing, nearly bucking himself into Aurrie’s face. Aurrie took in and released a breath in preparation, and then attempted to take him into her mouth. Opening her jaw, she found she could only move but an inch past his head. She would have to make up for this, she thought. She took his cock out and licked both her palms before placing them on his shaft, one above the other. With both hands working their way up and down, she returned her mouth to his head, taking him the brief length that she could--girth be damned--and teasing his head with her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very good at that, Aurrie,” Drik complimented flatly. Aurrie gave a hum of thanks as she continued. She opened her left eye, glancing over at the unattended cock. Without a warning to Drik, she moved one hand and her mouth to his other, leaving her right hand still stroking the first. She continued like this, stroking both of his shafts while bobbing her head up and down, back and forth between them, catching breath as she did so. In another few moments, she felt his cocks begin to tense and pulse. She braced just in time for the simultaneous rush that filled her mouth and covered her right hand. She took it in stride, swallowing his cum to make room as it continued to pulse forth. Her efforts only delayed, however, and at the very end it began to leak from the corners of her mouth. She took her right hand and licked it clean, making eye contact with the satisfied Argonian as he craned his neck to look at her. His eyes seemed cold and observing, while his sharp-toothed smile belied his appreciation. She wiped her face clean, proud that she had pleased the largest cocks she’d ever seen with only her hands and mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Breton, want to give her a go?” Aurrie turned to look at the two other women, both of them now available as Gin-Ja recovered from his first orgasm. Ulotth, a full-sized Orc who clearly had some battle experience grinned wide as she gestured to her counterpart: Baleilea. The thin, tall Dunmer looked between Aurrie and Ulotth with a twinkle of excitement in her eyes, and Aurrie realized Baleilea was the pure sub amongst the trio of guests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Aurrie tucked her stray hair behind her ear and then moved forward. She felt Ulotth’s hand on her side encouragingly as she caught the Breton in a kiss. Baleilea’s knees shifted together as she blushed hard, only for Aurrie to kiss her a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two look nice together” Ulotth commented, “Show me what you can do” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie accepted the challenge and put her hands on Baleilea’s shoulders, shoving her down onto the bed mid-kiss. The Dunmer let out a cute yelp as Aurrie climbed atop her, hands dropping to explore her dark grey skin. She was clearly sensitive, letting out small moans and squirmed as Aurrie’s thumbs ran over her nipples, her back arching up just a bit and leaning more into the kiss. Although there was virtually nothing for her to grab and squeeze, it was fun to watch her get worked up with every brush of her fingertips. Aurrie kissed down Baleilea’s neck and chest, her tongue running over a hard nipple while pinching the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-ah!” The Dunmer squealed, moving her hand to cover her mouth only for Ulotth to catch her hand. </span>
</p><p><span>“She should get to hear you, Baleilea,” Ulotth teased. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“F-fine,” Baleilea blushed as she arched her hips up, the pent-up need getting more and more demanding. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You should listen to her,” Aurrie dropped her mouth down and lapped up Baleilea’s wetness, the tip of her tongue lingering on the other’s clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck!” Baleilea let out a shaky moan and thrust her hips up, pushing her more into Aurrie’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie was satisfied with how this was going, and when she felt a hard slap on her round ass, she couldn’t help but let out a moan herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re excited,” Ulotth grabbed Aurrie’s ass as she watched the pair, deciding she was going to join in now. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fuck yes,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aurrie thought, but just signaled with a thumbs up as she wasn’t ready to pull away from Baleilea’s clunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie’s breath hitched when she felt her shorts get jerked down to her knees and two thick fingers slid inside of her. She curled her toes at the sensation. The weight of hand another pressed against her back and the mattress sank just a bit as Ulotth got behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go nice and slow, but you’ve got til 10 to make her cum Aurrie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you- hhn- always be so c-competitive?” Baleilea asked as she reached to grab Aurrie’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re on…” Aurrie moaned, her hands going up to the Dunmer’s nipples, tweaking and teasing them as her tongue delved back into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ulotth fingered her slowly and methodically, as if massaging her insides. However,  it was coupled by some hard slaps against her ass which made the bard jump every time. Baleilea was arching her back and squirming, her moans getting louder and louder as the count rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four more, Breton,” Ulotth urged as her fingers spread her open. As much as Aurrie wanted something deeper in her now, she wasn’t going to lose. Nibbling down on Baleilea’s clit and rapidly brushing it with her tongue, the Dunmer’s legs closed around Aurrie’s head as she came hard, her breath shaking and back arched before she came down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you win,” Ulotth squeezed her ass one more time. “I wonder what damage we could cause if you got your other orc friend to join us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie realized just how smart, if not somewhat dangerous that would end up being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Aurrie said, slapping the other Argonian male on the ass as she turned toward the door. She picked up a sheet from the floor and wrapped it around herself. She exited the room, returning to her own door, and entered, moving over to her familiar Orsimer friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Khanit, it’s pretty wild in there if you wanna join,” Aurrie offered. Khanit rolled over to face her and sat up, eyeing the sheet-wrapped Breton girl in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’ve convinced me, shortstack,” Khanit said, immediately standing up and following Aurrie into the room. They returned to Drik hammering the Ulotth from behind while Baleilea rode Gin-Ja’s face, her hands gripping the back of her neck while her thin thighs tensed against his reptilian snout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dibs on the orc girl,” Khanit said, moving forward to kiss Ulotth deeply and play with her swaying breasts while Drik continued to pound her. Baleilia shuddered and slumped off of Gin-Ja, leaving his face open. He moved to sit up, but Aurrie stood there, placing a hand to meet his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” she interrupted, “I want what she just had.” She nodded over to the grey-skinned elf who sat in a chair by the curtained window, taking her breath back as her upper thighs glistened with a mixture of sweat, Argonian spit, and her own juices. Gin-Ja lay back down as Aurrie stood above him on the bed. From this angle, he could look directly up at her vulva, and he did so--hungrily. Aurrie situated herself, squatting down to just above his snout. But Gin-Ja was impatient, wrapping his arms around and gripping the tops of her thighs to pull her down. Soon, she felt his jaws part, and the dense, rough tongue begin to lap its way up and down her outside, teasing her hole and dragging across her clit. She lurched forward and moaned as her hands gripped the bedsheet. Gin-Ja’s hot tongue moved in swaths, tasting her juices more and more as he pleased her. A few more laps up and down, and he placed his tongue at Aurrie’s entrance. Aurrie let out a single short moan, and then a breathy gasp as he pushed his tongue inside her, inch by inch, coiling and twisting it against her walls. Aurrie moaned and murmured and let out a series of “fuck”s as she gripped the sheets harder, her upper arms pressing her tits together. Gin-Ja could feel as her thighs squeezed his snout more and more, and soon Aurrie began to shudder, her tits jiggling slightly as she shook. She shut her mouth and bit her lower lip as she came, feeling her walls clench hard enough to push Gin-Ja’s tongue out partway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gods,” she sighed as she sat on his smooth-scaled chest, feeling her wetness and his saliva inside her thighs and below her asscheeks. She looked around her; at the resting dark elf in the chair by the window; at Drik standing to fuck Ulotth on all fours on the bed; at Khanit holding the shorter orc’s face to her own breasts, and she realized something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei wasn’t there. Maybe she should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie got off the bed a little too soon as her legs wobbled slightly beneath her. Moving to the door, she picked up a discarded blanket from the floor and hastily wrapped it around her figure before leaving and approaching Rei’s room. She stood for a moment, unsure how it would unfold if she invited the reserved cleric. Rei had saved her life at least three times now, without even counting the numerous smaller bouts of healing she received while still conscious. She reflected on the high elf, on her pale skin and dark red hair. For all the cleric’s reservation, Aurrie sensed a shyness in her more than any sense of prudishness. She felt pity for the poor woman who had spent a year in Coldharbour, and she hoped that she might receive healing of her own someday. For now though, she was a new friend who maybe needed to unwind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhaled and knocked three times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eirei had left her new companions downstairs in the tavern shortly after being subjected to giving Drik ‘the talk.’ There was no way they could have found someone more unqualified to do so in that bar than her; a reserved, stern cleric who had neglected anything that hadn’t fallen under the title of her duties for nearly the past 4 decades. And besides, she only had eyes for women anyway, a factor of herself she found absolutely no problems with. And it wasn’t that she was a complete virgin either, but she was reluctant to allow distractions into her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was her old life wasn’t it? Her life before she gave herself up to save the rookie clerics and soldiers she was to help guide and watch over, losing her soul and her freedom all at once. She knew it had been at least a year in that prison, but it could have been longer for all she knew, and in all that time she had kept herself alive and the fire in her chest burning. However now that she was free, she didn’t know what to do with herself. She could easily complete this mission and then return to the temple of Stendarr, hoping they would welcome her back with open arms and she could return to what she always knew. But there was something about this misfit group that made Rei feel a connection not easily broken. She didn’t know if she could keep her stoic nature, especially when she found herself in these high strung emotional, or simply ridiculous situations, or the battles they had been through that gave Rei a rush she thought she’d never experience again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now in her room she looked at herself in the mirror on the wall, wearing Khajit clothing that felt unfamiliar on her body, remembering the way she looked after having been without a mirror for so long. Her hair had grown longer, but she found that she liked it. She pulled her gaze away, taking her hair from the braids she wove and stripping down so she could bathe properly in some hot water again, allowing her thoughts to wander to her new friends, or family as the others had been putting it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik was infuriating yes, but she couldn’t find it in herself to fault him entirely with the homelife he described while they had all gathered downstairs. She was still hurt by his comments, but they had come to an understanding, and the last thing she wanted was to cause him any hurt. Aurrie had levels of energy Rei was unfamiliar with, but she found it charming all the same. The petite bard had gotten knocked out so many times, and Rei couldn’t help but feel protective as a healer. And then there was Khanit. She knew she could rely on the Orsimer woman in battle, for her strength was nothing to look away from. She was polite and kind but also a bit of a ruffian, however only in a way Rei found endearing. Somehow she found herself wiping blood from the other woman’s cheek or checking her over for injuries even when she knew she was built like a solid defensive wall. And it was the way Khanit found ways to tease her and make her blush again and again that made Rei feel as if she was truly in unfamiliar territory. Khanit was a woman who stood eye level with her, but still made Rei feel like she was allowed to feel small, to bring her walls down. Despite their differences she couldn’t help but feel a connection forming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei looked up from where she was sitting in the shallow pool of steaming water, her hair pulled up in a bun keeping it dry as she held her knees to her chest. She really wasn’t certain how the others felt about her, she only hoped she could do her job to keep them safe. Then there was a clambering noise in the hall outside that made her snap out of her spell of thought. She pulled herself from the water and began to dry herself off before grabbing a somewhat sheer robe that the tavern had provided for weary travelers. She tied it around her waist, though it was a bit too small to fit her breasts properly, resulting in an ample amount of cleavage, as well as being a bit short for her tall height, coming only to her mid thigh. With her hair still pinned up, she made her way over to her door, still dripping a bit of water, looking through the peephole to see- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the name of-” she sighed as she saw Aurrie pulling Drik into the room by, well, apparently it was true that Argonians had two of them. Rei sighed deeper as she pulled away from the door, flopping down onto the bed and closing her eyes, pulling the pin from her hair so it flowed across the pillows, hoping she could fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the banging just got louder, and louder, and louder. And Rei wasn’t so inexperienced to not recognize it as the slamming of a headboard against a wall. She grabbed a pillow and tried to drown it out, the sound of moaning somehow reaching through multiple layers of wood and brick. She even heard heavy footsteps and a door opening again, which was most likely Khanit joining their ‘gathering’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that Rei was judging, far from it in fact. She couldn’t blame any of them for wanting to just live a bit after an experience like Coldharbour. It was that she couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely while thinking little of her own attractive features, believing they were weighed out by her stern undesirable personality. At least, that was how she perceived it. Yes, they would most likely be better off without her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But Eirei don’t you deserve to live a little too?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the voice in her head asked as she shut her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei didn’t fall asleep in the time that passed, barely able to drown out the sounds of lust coming from across the hall. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t make her press her thighs together as she became increasingly turned on hearing them, but she tried to ignore it. She felt the urge to maybe touch herself, explore her body she had neglected, but she didn’t, thinking it would be much too perverted to do so. It was then she heard the creaky door open again, wondering who would join them next. Maybe if she just buried her head under the blankets she could zone it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a series of three knocks at her door. Rei perked up and leaned up from the bed, feet hitting the floor and going to answer, hoping that no one was in need of healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened up and looked down to see Aurrie, shamelessly standing in the middle of the hallway wrapped in a blanket that only kept her partially covered up, her hair a mess and a blush across her face and body and sweating from exertion. Before she could question her the Breton spoke, still sounding a bit out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh hey Rei! I was afraid you might be asleep.” The tiny girl wasn’t being subtle with how she looked over the other woman’s body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet anyway.” Rei replied, her arms folded under her breasts. “Though It seems I could say the same for you all.”  She glanced past the other woman to the closed door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that!” Aurrie stood on her tiptoes to lean into Rei’s line of sight a bit more. Rei raised an eyebrow. “Well I know this might not be your kind of thing… but you were in that prison longer than any of us and... maybe you need this?” Aurrie’s eyes had a hopeful spark in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei blushed softly at first--almost rejecting her immediately out of principal--but she caught herself. Aurrie was right, just as her inner voice had been earlier. If this group, this adventure was an opportunity to live again, then why not take it? Though it seemed the first opportunity was barreling towards her. And afterall, it sounded like they at least wanted her there. She chewed her bottom lip as she thought about it more before coming to a decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, she closed her door before she grabbed the smaller girl’s wrist and dragged her across the hall, grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it open. Aurrie’s grip on the blanket failed, and it fell from her body to the floor of the hall as the door shut behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slam almost blended into the noise of the orgy filling the room. Khanit was atop Baleilea, her large frame and soft tits pushing into the other woman’s thin body. Gin-Ja, the other Argonian was inside Baleilea, fucking her roughly while the Dunmer laid against Khanit’s tits. The dark elf was clearly enjoying herself as she groped the Orsimer woman and moaned aloud, bucking her hips up as Khanit kissed her roughly. In Aurrie’s absence, Drik had taken to making out with Ulotth, having found her chubby, yet strong physique to be rather cute, though it was clear he was still learning what to do when it came to kissing. When his dicks twitched, wanting to be touched again, he got to his feet next to the bed, Ulotth laying on her stomach and taking the Argonian into her mouth. She was bobbing her head rapidly as Drik put his hands on his hips, puffing his chest out in satisfaction. However, the shutting door was loud enough that it caught their attention. Then there was silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing there with her hand still on Aurrie’s wrist was Rei, the reserved, stern, incredibly hot Cleric. The look on her face could be read as anything from disapproving to mad. It made their guests feel like they were about to be lectured on respecting someone's right to sleep, ready to promise to keep it down. Khanit blushed harder than she thought she would, as the last person she expected to see in this room was the redhead. She knew she was attracted to Rei beyond just physical desire, constantly charmed by her unshakable protectiveness and leadership alongside her easily flustered self. She was excited to get to know her more, and she hoped that Rei seeing her like this didn’t end anything between before it could begin. Drik was the only one who didn’t take notice immediately with his back turned to the door, but when he noticed everyone had gone quiet he too turned to look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello, Rei,” he greeted as if nothing was odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s heart pounded, wondering if she should say something. But in this situation, actions would speak louder than words. It didn’t take much for her to push Aurrie against the nearby wall, looking down at the tiny girl who came to just under her tits. Aurrie didn’t say anything as she was stunned Rei would make a move like that. But then, Rei dropped to her knees and pulled Aurrie into a rough open mouth kiss. Aurrie already was turned on by how Rei had manhandled her, but feeling the Cleric’s soft lips on hers, tongue demanding control made her knees go weak. She reached out to grope Rei’s soft tits that were still barely concealed in the robe she wore, her hand not even able to squeeze an ample amount at that angle. The robe that was rising up higher, showing off more of Rei’s thighs and ass as Aurrie moaned aloud into their kiss. Kissing Rei was much different than kissing any of the others up to that point, something about it feeling almost comforting and warm, like Aurrie, could lose her grip on reality if she allowed herself to become too enveloped in the cleric’s warm voice. Her arms began to loop around the Cleric’s neck but then she yelped in surprise as Rei’s lips dropped down to her neck and chest. Her lithe fingers groped Aurrie’s tits as she ran her tongue against her stiff nipples, taking them into her mouth. Then, a firm grip around her thigh hoisted her leg up to hook over Rei’s shoulder, spreading her thighs wide open to where the wetness had begun to drip down her legs. Rei only needed to move a bit before she took her turn eating Aurrie out, her lips and tongue pressed against her twitching clit as she grabbed her other leg. With both legs over her shoulders and her weight completely off the ground, Aurrie arched her back as she gasped and cried out from a new layer of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight was like fuel to reignite the fire in the room. Their guests went back to what they were already doing, a bit hornier than they were before as Aurrie’s whimpers grew louder. Drik had simply looked down at Ulotth who had gone back to sucking his dick, pressing her tits around the other. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rei is busy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei grabbed hold of Aurrie’s waist and stood abruptly, making Aurrie tighten her thighs around the Altmer woman's head. What Rei was doing to her was completely different than the treatment she had gotten from Gin-Ja so far. Instead of rough, long tongues lapping and sliding deep within, Rei’s soft lips were wrapped around her clit, sucking the ravished nub with a new level of refined control. She brought her teeth in to bite down gently, causing Aurrie to buck her hips up as more juices dripped from her. Rei pulled her mouth away momentarily, only to bite and kiss her inner thighs. Aurrie caught sight of the cleric's golden eyes looking up at her with an aura of confidence she would have never expected. Rei found her tits again and started to grope her, tweaking her nipples and rolling her thumb and nail over the buds just causing another slow build of stimulation. Aurrie jerked her hips up as an unexpected wave of warmth built up and crashed over, her first orgasm spilling against Rei’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Rei praised, pulling away a bit so she could smile at the small woman, juices dripping down the corners of her mouth. “Want more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah...” Aurrie whimpered, feeling her cunt convulse from how hard she had just climaxed, eager for more. “Do whatever you were just doi-</span>
  <em>
    <span> ah~!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie threw her head back as Rei started up on round two, giving her the same treatment as before, but making sure it escalated and grew rougher. Even if her tongue wasn’t as long or rough as the Argonian’s, somehow she found each of Aurrie’s weak points, exploiting them as she clenched around her tongue, refusing to let her rest. Aurrie found herself grabbing at the cleric’s deep red locks, tugging hard as she felt the warmth build up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can hold on a little more, can’t you?” Rei’s honey-like voice asked, but Aurrie felt like it wasn’t up for debate--not that she wanted to protest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit was the only one who hadn’t gone right back to what she was doing. She had pulled away from the pile she was previously in, finding herself on a patch of bed where she watched Rei absolutely wreck Aurrie. She felt herself grow even more turned on at the sight, hand reaching between her legs to rub her clit while she watched. She was just getting more and more surprises through the night, but this was the most transfixing. She couldn’t pull her eyes away from seeing this side of Rei, or the way the robe she wore seemed to be slowly failing at its job of keeping her assets covered. Slowly, it came undone, dropping down her shoulders and falling open, barely covering her tits or ass. Khanit wanted to join, but let Aurrie have her fun while Rei tested the waters. Khanit laid down and spread her legs, allowing Baleilea to give her head while she was fucked by Gin-Ja, but her gaze was still constantly pulled back to Eirei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie was about to cry from overstimulation after her second orgasm settled, her wetness so heavy now she was dripping onto the floor below her. Her eyes fluttered as she struggled to keep them open, slumped now against the wall with no muscles to support herself, relying entirely on Rei to keep her upright. The cleric gently let her down just a bit so the two were a bit more eye to eye, with Rei’s arm supporting her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you’re quite cute Aurrie,” Rei said, her deep warm voice dripping with lust and a small smile on her full lips. She accentuated the compliment with a short lick atop Aurrie’s clit, making her whimper. “So, I do hope you’re enjoying yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking kidding me-” Aurrie whimpered, looking down as best she could at the cleric that was still teasing her. “I can’t- holy shit where did you learn this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, Acolytes get bored, too.” Rei gave a short laugh before leaning back in to lick Aurrie clean, her tongue moving slow and methodical to make Aurrie’s senses come crashing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did she just make a joke?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aurrie asked herself before she bucked her hips up, losing control of any coherent thought again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei felt pressure building up between her legs, instinctively pressing her muscular, soft thighs together. Most of her sexual experiences came from her early twenties, as an acolyte in training, living day in and day out with other hormonally-addled and repressed trainees. She wasn’t exactly a stranger to the nature of orgies either, and even back in the temple most of them were dying to get their hands on the curvaceous-yet-strong Altmer. After those years, she still occasionally found satisfaction while traveling through towns, and even a forest or two, but that was few and far between, and she was long overdue. She looked over and caught Khanit’s lingering gaze. When Rei saw the dunmer woman eating her out, she couldn’t help but feel a small sprig of competitiveness. While she had Khanit’s attention, she was going to make it worth her while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie felt like she could have climaxed twice by now. Or perhaps it was still building inside her. She had no way of being able to tell the difference now with the level of stimulation she felt. All she could do was roll her hips, grab Rei’s hair and moan and whine until Rei said it was time to stop. She couldn’t help but linger on what Rei’s voice sounded like when praising her, feeling comforted and horny all at the same time. It wasn’t what she had expected from the reserved woman at all, but she would never complain about it. Her walls began to tighten and convulse again, arching her back violently and pushing herself away from the wall as she came hard again. Rei quickly stabilized them and after a few small and teasing licks, she lowered the small woman, still keeping her in her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie kept her arms latched around the others neck, realizing the Cleric’s soft tits were pressed against her. One of the sleeves had become completely undone, falling down her arm and nearly exposing Rei’s tits and revealing some of the battle scars she had. Aurrie couldn’t help but palm at them while she could, kissing Rei and tasting herself on the other’s lips. When she ran her thumb over her hardening nipple, pinching lightly between her fingers, she heard Rei let out her first small, soft moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie grinned, figuring she might have just found a weakness of the other woman, but before she could act, she was being dropped onto the bed, Rei still standing above her with her rather imposing figure. Her robe was practically falling off her, one of her brown nipples peeking through the robe and exposing more of her body as she looked down at the smaller woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Aurrie said, looking up at her with a mischievous smirk, “I wanna return the favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as soon as her sentence ended, she pulled at the tie holding Rei’s robe, revealing her tall, athletic, and yet curvaceous form to the whole of the room as the fabric fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei blushed at the sudden exposure, moving to cover her tits with her arm before realizing it was useless, as multiple people were staring at her already. There were eyes on her from almost everyone--save for Drik of course--gauging how attracted they felt. Something about being desired made her grow even more bothered, pressing her thighs together as an ache grew between them. She was apprehensive about letting the raging lust consume her, but this was about having a good time, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead Aurrie,” She stepped forward, flipping her hair over her shoulder, trying to hide her nervous excitement. She would let Aurrie take the lead from here, hoping that it wouldn’t become too easy for her to melt under another’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie sat up on her knees, bringing her mouth perfectly level with Rei’s heavy breasts. She briefly squeezed them both, hefting them to feel their weight. Satisfied with the inspection, Aurrie lurched forward and latched onto Rei’s breast, returning in kind the same teasing and sucking and biting Rei had provided earlier. Her tongue moved in circles against the cleric’s areola while her free hand pinched and played with her other nipple, happy to exploit the sensitivity she had just discovered. Rei’s warm voice began to melt into soft moans, as if she was trying to conceal her voice. Her hand rested behind Aurrie’s head, gently encouraging her as she pressed against her even more. Rei’s other hand cupped Aurrie’s cheek, brushing hair out of her face in an almost caring way. Whenever Rei’s soft moans would die down, Aurrie would switch her mouth to the other breast, sparking a return of volume to Rei’s sounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Aurrie started, bringing Rei out of the moment, “You should lie down so I can eat you out.” The directness surprised Rei, who had just spent the last several minutes dominating Aurrie, but she remembered how transparent the bard was outside of the bedroom. This was hardly out of character, she decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, how should you like me?” Rei asked, a bright blush still on her cheeks and her voice soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods,” Aurrie chuckled, “Stop stalling and just lie down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei, held her arms loosely and felt her shyness begin to wash over her, amplifying the impulses she had to give control over to her partner and submit to their touch. She carried herself with so much refinement and dignity that it was only natural she let it all go when she was in someone else’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stalling,” Rei sat down on the bed, reaching out for Aurrie again and pulling her closer to kiss her. Their lips met and they fell into the rhythm they discovered earlier. Rei slowly let herself fall back and took Aurrie with her before she was fully laid out on the bed, Aurrie on top of her now. The short bard planted her lips against Rei’s, a hard and long kiss as she groped at Rei’s breast. She moved to the cleric’s neck, kissing and nibbling with only her front teeth, eliciting moans and sharp breaths and she continued on her path down to Rei’s collarbone. Moving over the hills of her breasts, Aurrie stopped only briefly to use her mouth on them. Her kisses made their way down Rei’s abdomen. Just as she was about to reach Rei’s vulva, Aurrie skipped over it and planted kisses and affectionate bites to the Altmer’s inner thighs, teasing in return for the overstimulation she’d experienced while held up high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A final tease of her hot breath against Rei’s vulva, and Aurrie planted her open mouth against it, immediately zeroing in on her untouched clit. Rei arched her back at the sudden attention to her most sensitive spot, one hand gripping the sheets and the other firmly grasping Aurrie’s now-disheveled brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei held back her voice from letting out a loud, submissive cry and bit down on her bottom lip. She rolled her hips up against Aurrie’s mouth, her thighs wanting to squeeze together. She managed to keep her legs open as she brushed back Aurrie’s hair, enamoured with the cute faces the other was making. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aurrie thats…” Her voice was soft and shaky, and as soon as she spoke an audible moan slipped out as Aurrie sucked her clit. “J-just keep like that alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that the more she spoke, the more authority she lost in her tone, but she started not to care as she jerked her hips again, locking Aurrie in place with one of her legs and pulling her in closer. Aurrie took it all in stride, sucking and licking at her clit harder before she trailed her touch up Rei’s inner thigh. Rei kept herself calm through her breathing, but when she felt Aurrie’s fingers slip inside her tight cunt, she felt that control fall with no hope to gain it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie started simply: two fingers, slowly moving in and out while gently teasing Rei’s clit with her tongue. She savored the moans and murmurs coming from the tall high elf. She wanted to get Rei back for the overstimulation she felt earlier, and she knew how to do it. Without warning, she turned her fingers and hooked them, curling against Rei’s g-spot as if beckoning the building orgasm. She pressed her mouth harder against Rei and began sucking her clit while stroking her insides. Rei’s supple thighs began to tremble and close around the bard’s head as she felt the pressure building, waiting for release. Aurrie’s head was nestled between Rei’s muscular thighs, pressing closer together and trapping the other woman in place as heat pulsed through her, hand keeping her head steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei started to lean back as she felt her core lose the strength to keep herself up, whimpering as she tried to hold back her building orgasm. Her voice was still strangled, as if her voice didn’t want to come out and embarrass her further. She could feel the gaze of the others in the room: their guests who were otherwise preoccupied amongst themselves. Drik even took notice of the Altmer woman drowning in pleasure. The dunmar woman, who’s name escaped the Cleric, reached out and touched her cheek, turning her face to steal a kiss as she was fucked from behind by Drik. Rei instinctively kissed back before the other elven woman was pulled away to get fucked in a different position, but the fact she was getting this attention astonished her regardless. Gin-Ja and Ulotth both had their gaze centered towards the Altmer, as if they both wanted to pull her in when Aurrie was vanished with her. The feeling of being watched and wanted only proved to push her further into need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei hadn’t seen her, but Khanit had been watching the two with more focus than their three guests combined, unable to look away from the scene before her. Rei looked beautiful like this, her pale skin flushed with color and a tear from overstimulation running down her cheek as the bard wore her down. If that ‘something’ were to ever spark between them, Khanit didn’t think this would be how it began, surrounded by others in a room that smelled of sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s first silent orgasm rushed through her, eyes closed shut, though she didn’t release Aurrie from between her thighs, even as the rest of her muscles seemed to give out. As she fell back, she instead landed against someone else’s chest, opening her eyes to see who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mind if I cut in?” The Orsimer woman asked the Altmer woman now in her arms, large hands wrapping around her but making sure Rei wanted her there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh Khanit-” Rei’s voice was as shaky as ever but she sounded like she was happily surprised. “I didn’t- um...n-no not at all”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit couldn’t help but think Rei looked incredibly cute like this, so open and honest with how she was feeling as she tried to catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie saw as Khanit slid behind Rei and took her mouth from Rei’s vulva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna get in on this, Melon-tits?” she joked, Rei’s juices surrounding her lips, still trapped snuggly between Rei’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it,” Khanit answered, confidently bouncing her enormous tits from below with her hands in recognition of the nickname, though she was a bit more nervous with Rei in her arms. Rei naturally relaxed against Khanit as she took Rei’s tits into her large rough hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for round two, Rei?” Aurrie teased, giving a playful lick to Rei’s swollen clit as she looked up at her with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Rei stuttered, averting her gaze but unable to escape the touch of her two companions. It was becoming clear her shyness was from more than just inexperience, and Aurrie couldn’t help but find Rei’s idea that she wasn’t enjoying going down on her cunt ludicrous. However instead of using words, Aurrie pulled away just enough to pull Rei into a kiss, sliding her tongue soaked with Rei’s own juices into her mouth in a deep kiss. Surprised, Rei kissed back, tasting herself on the other’s lips as her hands went to touch Aurrie where she could for the duration of the kiss, feeling her up with every intention. </span>
</p><p><span>Khanit wished she had made the move first, but she began to massage and tease Rei’s soft, large tits. Her tits were only about a half size smaller than Khanit’s were, but Khanit discovered quickly Rei was as sensitive as a virgin. The Altmer moaned aloud into the kiss, giving Aurrie an opening to completely press against her and slide her tongue deeper, still between Rei’s open legs. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Rei, shut up, you’re hot as fuck.” Aurrie aggressively reassured her, as if tongue fucking her a moment ago hadn’t proved it. Aurrie hooked her fingers back inside Rei and began to aggressively finger her while she was still sensitive, making Rei’s breath hitch. “I would’ve offered to fuck you a lot sooner if I didn’t think you were the world’s hottest celibate.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Rei looked down as if she could somehow blush more than she already was. “Well I can say for certain that’s never been the case” She smiled a bit, almost laughing before she let out another soft cry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where did you learn to give head like that?” Aurrie genuinely wanted the answer, still recovering herself from Rei’s ‘tonguelashing’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's a secret for now,” Rei was teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit chuckled as she observed the conversation, kissing the back of Rei’s neck. Her grip around the Cleric tightened as her kiss traveled from neck to shoulder, dragging her teeth along the Cleric’s skin. Khanit’s hands groped and massaged her tits, rough fingers brushing over her sensitive nipples with small tugs here and there that made Rei’s voice slip out in small moans. Rei turned her head to look towards Khanit with wide eyes, tears forming in her shy gaze. Khanit looked back at her, a softness forming her chest as she reached up to cup her jaw, pulling Rei into a surprisingly gentle kiss. It only took a few moments for lips to part and the kiss to deepen, but it was all fueled by something deeper than just lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie had moved her lips down to kiss Rei’s throat as she continued to finger her with a rough rhythm. The cleric was so tight around her fingers Aurrie might believe she’d never been penetrated like this. Thinking that made her think about how hot it would be to see Rei on her back getting fucked like a needy whore, tits bouncing and back bent as she let her voice out. Obviously this wouldn’t be done by a man, but Aurrie had never wanted to have something smooth and phallic in arms reach more than right then. And what if Khanit joined in? Both of them fucking her with fake cocks while all the Cleric could do was sit there and take it while she lost her grip on reality. Aurrie felt her cunt tighten with need just at the thought, thinking about what it’d be like to get reshaped by a cock inside her, and there were four giant cocks right there that could do this job for her. But before Aurrie looked to get fucked by the Argonians in the room, she had a task to finish. She kissed down Rei’s chest in a similar fashion as Rei had done to her, lips latching around her untouched nipple to suck and bite to coax her over the edge. As she did this, her fingers stroked against Rei’s most sensitive spots while trapped by her tightness, thumb rubbing against her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei pulled away from Khanit just as she cried out from her second orgasm, her hips thrusting up sharply as the pressure around Aurrie’s fingers released, eyes tightened shut. In a moment her voice was loud and unhindered, trembling and warm before she began to desperately catch her breath. Aurrie swooped down to lick Rei ‘clean’ as she came down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’d I do?” Aurrie teased, admiring the red flush across Rei’s skin as she laid back in Khanit’s arms, head against the Orsimer’s chest and legs still open wide and shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“V-very good…” Rei offered up her praise even if it seemed she didn’t know how to speak properly just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah! Alright Khanit, I’m leaving our Cleric in your hands. Treat her well,” Aurrie instructed triumphantly, pulling away to tag into the fuck pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting her back later,” Rei groaned against Khanit, pulling away just to look up at Khanit, “And you’re going to help me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan,” Khanit laughed, brushing some hair behind Rei’s ear. “But before we do that, I was hoping I could get you to myself for a bit?”</span>
</p><p><span>Rei smiled and brushed her thumb over Khanit’s bottom lip. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Of course.” </span></p><p>
  <span>For a moment the horny chaos around them faded as they kissed again.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie stood for a moment, lightly shaking the wobbly sensation out of her legs. Rei and Khanit could really toss her around if they wanted. She would have to keep that in mind for the future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the floor and took a breath in and out, her hands on her hips. It was then that she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, her outstretched elbow accidentally bumping into something, only to see it was one of Drik’s erect members, swaying slightly from the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Aurrie. I have been very patient. I want to fuck you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about his directness was oddly arousing, to hear so clearly that he had been eyeing her for much of this orgy, waiting since at least before knocking on her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie was glad for all the stimulation she’d received from her friends. She would need it, she thought, taking in the sights of Drik’s pronounced anatomy again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, how would you like me?” Aurrie smirked, as if daring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie down on your back, please,” He instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie felt her wetness grow again as she plopped her ass down on the abused mattress, crawling back onto her elbows and putting her knees together just so she could feel the rush of watching this large man pry them open. Drik took a cock in his hand, and moved the head up and down Aurrie’s vulva, making her shudder in anticipation. Aurrie closed her eyes, ready to feel as he went in. Drik lined up his cock with Aurrie’s wanting hole, and slowly pushed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie couldn’t help but let out a loud moan as Drik’s cock began to spread her lips apart, and she tensed and moaned more as Drik pushed in, inch by inch by inch by inch…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt his girth push her wider than she’d felt before, and she gripped the sheets so hard that they started coming off of the nearest corner. She opened her eyes and looked down. Her eyes widened at the sight. Drik was only halfway in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuuUUUUCK” Aurrie began, turning into her loudest moan yet as Drik continued to inch his way into her, until his was all but hilted inside her wet cunt. Fully situated, Drik put one large hand around each of her nice thighs, and began to pull out. Aurrie felt her walls relaxing as his cock retreated, only to feel them tense again as he slowly thrusted back. She had never felt so full. Drik was moving slowly, perhaps something the other women in the room had taught him to do before she was invited in. Aurrie wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drik, fuck me harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Argonian grabbed her legs harder as he picked up the pace, pounding her harder and faster, coming up to a moderate pace. Aurrie could no longer contain her moans and quickly became the loudest person in the room. Her tits bounced up and down with the pace of Drik’s thrusting, and Drik was more than happy to ogle them and to study the growing redness and tightness of her face. His other cock lay on her stomach, providing a satisfying reference for how deep inside her he was. He was honestly surprised at how the smallest woman in the room could take him. He decided he would test how much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began to pull her thighs as he thrusted into her, harder and faster, helping to push himself as deep and hard as he could at this angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie reflexively grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her face, screaming into it to dull the sound. She could barely form coherent thoughts, overpowered by the intensity of Drik’s massive cock. She lost track of the minutes, held in a state of mounting pressure until she came, her walls clenching around his thickness--a thickness that grew as he too approached climax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The resulting orgasm sent Aurrie’s eyes rolling back behind her eyelids as Drik’s cock pulsed over and over, and the warmth of his cum filled her cunt while his second cock unloaded on her stomach and between her breasts, even reaching her collarbone. She grabbed her own tits hard as each wave of her climax washed over her, causing her to shudder. She regained her vision, and her breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The imposing Argonian stood up to his full height, picking the Breton girl up off of the bed, some of his cum pulled out by his cock as he repositioned her. Aurrie followed his lead easily and wrapped her arms up around his neck and over his shoulders. He used his grip on her thighs to situate her above his second cock, and lowered her down onto it. Aurrie grunted sharply and rolled her eyes back as gravity helped her take Drik even deeper. She rolled her hips away front and back to feel his girth spread her open again, leaving a trail of Drik’s already-spent cum down one of his shafts. Drik could stand the wait no more, his eagerness to keep pounding Aurrie taking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted her in a motion that both moved her up his shaft and away from his base, and then pulled down as he thrust forward, sending a loud CLAP throughout the room as his pelvis collided with Aurrie’s thighs and his cock rammed back into her. She whimpered in between thrusts and moaned loudly with each ramming motion that sent Drik’s back into her depths, her toes clenching as her legs hooked around his hips. Aurrie let her head fall back, her hanging behind her save for a few strands soaked with sweat that still clung to her face and neck. Her head bobbed with each slow, powerful thrust into her cunt. She opened her eyes briefly to see Drik’s face, stiff and stoic, his reptilian eyes cold, calculating--wanting. She enjoyed all roles in sex, from taking orders to taking charge, but she especially loved this encounter--being taken and ravaged by a much larger counterpart. She smirked as she thought that: “large” barely began to cover it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was snapped out of her moment of thought when Drik picked up speed. Her moans and whimpers grew louder, practically screaming again as he pistoned in and out of her. She gripped tightly with her arms, pressing her tits against his chest, her hard nipples rubbing against his smooth scales. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of curiosity, Aurrie moved one hand down to her abdomen, and barely managed to chuckle amidst her moaning as she could feel the end of one of Drik’s cocks moving inside her. His other cock hung under Aurrie, half hard from its current lack of use. Drik pounded into her over and over, finding just the right angle to massage her g-spot, sending her over the edge again; her insides clamping down and her wetness leaking out down his shaft. But Drik did not stop. Instead, he continued to pound her, reigniting her insides and coaxing her to a second climax. She could no longer hold back her ecstatic screams as Drik came inside her a second time, and she came a third time in a row, grinding hard as she was filled by another hot load. Drik lifted her off his cock--the cum practically falling out of her--and put her back down on the bed where she rolled onto her side and lay for a time to regain her composure. Drik sat on the floor against a nearby wall and did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie looked around, her eyes half open, and saw the bathroom door open, remembering there were probably much needed towels in there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Khanit…” she said, exhausted, “can you get me a towel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Aurrie lying now on her side--Drik’s cum filling her as the pair caught their breath--it left the small woman open for the taking. Meanwhile, in Aurrie’s absence, Khanit had taken to kissing and caressing Rei who was, in Aurrie’s words, ‘in her care’. Despite the nature of the situation, Khanit was almost nervous to go any further than groping Rei’s tits and thighs while taking the time to become familiar through their kisses. This was new territory, and unlike with the others in the room, this wasn’t exactly a situation with no strings attached for the two women. Thankfully, it seemed as if Rei was just as happy with becoming familiar with Khanit as the two kissed, even if she hadn’t been around the room like the others had. Both were content to ignore the others and become hooked on the other’s touch. But then, Khanit heard Aurrie ask her for a towel, and deservedly so as she just saw the aftermath of Drik’s time in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we should count ourselves lucky Argonians can’t knock up Bretons,” Khanit chuckled and pulled away from a still blushing Rei. Rei sat up on her thighs, trying to ignore the trembling warmth between them for the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be right back, make sure Aurrie doesn’t die,” Khanit headed towards the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei looked at Aurrie--who seemed as if she was in utter post-orgasmic bliss--and decided she probably didn’t need to do any healing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the others, Gin-ja, Ulotth, and Baleilea had taken to observing the two pairs. They weren’t offended, as the three had been in this situation together before, and it was natural that those who weren’t strangers would be more drawn to each other. All three had been initially interested in Drik afterall, and of course they each got a go with the charismatic hero. Each of them had gotten a taste of Aurrie and Khanit as well, having gotten to fully sample the selection before them as they explored a variety of combinations throughout the orgy. However, two things had changed in a rather brief amount of time:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first was the stern Altmer woman with deep red hair who had been pulled in not long ago. The three of them had individually taken notice of her in the tavern along with the others: clearly more reserved than the rest, but wearing what must have been a borrowed Khajit outfit, showing off her midriff and chest, revealing her toned hourglass figure. Not only was she lovely, she was clearly not an amateur in the sheets, judging by what she did to Aurrie. Now, it seemed Khanit wanted to keep her to herself, making her seem even more enticing. However with Khanit out of the room, it seemed as if the big-tiddy cleric was fair game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second thing was that Aurrie apparently could take a lot of abuse, particularly from Argonian cock. It was almost transfixing to see how such a large thing could fit inside someone of her size, and the way Drik had held her there completely weightlessly showed just how easy it was to turn her into a toy. Gin-ja licked his lips in wild anticipation, wanting to get a go on her next while Drik was recovering, being far from spent himself. His own two cocks were hard and slick, pumping them with his own hand as he observed Aurrie recovering with Drik’s cum leaking out of her. However, he also was curious as to what the feel of the voluptuous high elf would be, and it seemed his two other companions shared the sentiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rei was it?” Ulotth asked, leaning forward into Rei’s space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei tilted her head but nodded. “Yes, I believe you’re Ulotth Baleilea and- Gin-ja?” she asked, turning her attention to the respective Mer. “It's a bizarre way to meet, but still, I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baleilea was transfixed by the tits and curves of her elven counterpart and couldn’t help but glance down at her own thin frame. All potential Altmer-Dunmer conflict between the two had gone out of the window a while ago, and it seemed that Rei wasn’t much of a stuck-up traditionalist herself, meaning she could thirst without apprehension, even if she was a bit jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough with the formalitiesss” Gin-ja interrupted, the tension starting to frustrate him for a bit. “How would you like to ssshare these cockss with your little Breton?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s ears twitched in surprise at the boldness of his statement and blushed again, but before she could respond, Aurrie just started to laugh aloud. </span>
</p><p><span>“Nah, she’s as gay fuck, dude, but I’m down,” Aurrie didn’t realize what she was getting herself into. “You don’t mind, do you, Drik?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Drik needs rest.” The former virgin was still reeling, and obviously not paying too much attention. </span></p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja grinned and turned from his companions, “Well, you two have fun,” before he moved around to grab Aurrie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I-?” Baleilea asked as she got closer to Rei, her palm raised to Rei’s tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-go ahead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei was still flustered and horny, and even though she knew she wanted Khanit, her body was craving any kind of touch in this no-holds-barred orgy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baleilea groped her, gently at first but then sinking her fingers into the soft mounds and letting out a pleased sigh. Her other hand joined and she was groping both of the Altmer woman’s breasts while she enjoyed the soft, sharp breaths that she took. Baleilea moved even more into Rei’s space as she began to play and squeeze them with purpose, tweaking and running her fingers over her nipples. Rei began to lean back against the headboard, her legs falling open with Baleilea now hovering over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>real…” Baleilea’s mouth was watering as she dipped her head down to take one of Rei’s nipples into her mouth, sucking and biting with a satisfied moan of her own. She brought her hips down and rested her cunt against Rei’s thigh, beginning to grind against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei began to whimper herself, biting down on her finger to stifle the moans as she brought her hand behind Baleilea’s head, softly encouraging her. It felt immensely good and somewhat quelled the need Khanit had built up in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baleilea you’re...quite good at that…” She moaned and pressed her thigh up into the Dunmer, making it even easier for her to hump her thigh. She did think the petite Dunmer was quite cute, but she still felt the need to get absolutely manhandled. She wondered what was taking Khanit so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not one to let herself be forgotten, Ulotth then surprised Baleilea with a slap on her ass which caused her to yelp and moan aloud against Rei’s tits. The Dunmer woman wrapped an arm around Rei’s chest and buried her face between her soft cleavage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ulotth…” She moaned, as if she was a bit annoyed but not in any serious way, and her need was overshadowing everything. Rather than scold her, she began to kiss and lick Rei’s chest as she kept grinding down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s rather fun to dominate” Ulotth laughed and moved behind Baleilea, trapping her between the two women. She slapped the Dunmer’s ass again and this time, she brushed her finger against Baleilea’s entrance and slid two fingers inside. She had already been stretched open by the Argonians, so it was easy for her to enter knuckle deep. Even while she was entered, Baleilea continued to grind her clit against Rei’s thigh, her soft pitched moans getting more and more frequent while stifled by Rei’s tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei felt herself growing hotter at the sight, and the sound of Aurrie getting her brains fucked out by Gin-Ja next to her only added to the heat. The Argonian had the small woman pressed face first into the bed and was pulling her hair, causing Aurrie to moan like an animal in heat. It only made Rei think about how badly she wanted to be entirely overpowered, even as she gently dominated Aurrie and now Baleilea. She closed her eyes, needed someone to take control- she wanted Khanit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take it you can only dominate for so long Rei.” Rei opened her eyes to see Ulotth’s smug grin looking back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you could say that” Rei blushed before she felt a hand brush against her cunt, causing her to gasp. As soon as she gasped, Ulotth’s lips pressed against her, a tongue slipping into her mouth. She realized it was Ulotth’s touch against her wet cunt, beginning to play with her clit while she finger-fucked Baleilea who was being pulled quickly to orgasm. Ulotth’s tongue dipped in and explored her mouth while she teased Rei’s clit, listening closely to the sounds of pleasure escaping from the Cleric’s lips. In her mind, she loved the idea of having two beautiful elves in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei felt the itch growing more and more unbearable. It wasn’t that Ulotth’s touch wasn’t amazing, but she wanted Khanit more than she could say. Ulotth then pulled away to look at her handiwork, but then she realized there was another shadow over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit said nothing aside from taking Rei’s chin and pulling her into a rough and needy kiss. Khanit flashed a smug gaze Ulotth’s way as she rejoined them on the bed, pulling Rei back into her clutches. She mentioned something about having found towels. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><span>Aurrie let out an audible ‘oof’ as Gin-ja pulled her up and bent her over the side of the bed. Her hole had relaxed and partly closed, Drik’s cum still leaking down her inner thigh due to the severe lack of towels. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Okay big guy what do you-” Aurrie began to quip before she felt her hips lifted--leaving her to stand on her toes--and pulled back onto another Argonian cock that wasted no time in filling her up. It instantly satisfied the craving to be stuffed that had begun to creep over her again. </span><em><span>“Oh fuck-” </span></em><span>She let out a shamelessly loud moan. </span></p><p>
  <span>“My turn, Breton.” Aurrie felt the grip around her waist tighten before Gin-Ja began to roughly thrust into her, holding her there like a toy. Aurrie couldn’t even have moved her hips if she wanted. </span>
</p><p><span>“O-oh okay fuck-” She moaned again as she balled the blanket up in her fist, Gin-Ja refusing to give her any time to adjust. He was obviously more… experienced than Drik was to have the confidence to fuck her like this. There was an air of control to his thrusting, as opposed to the careless excitement that colored Drik’s pounding. She felt his other cock pressed against the curve of her ass, grinding against her with every fast-paced thrust. She let herself go limp due to the fact Gin-Ja was apparently holding all her weight. Another orgasm was already building up within her from Gin-Ja’s fast, aggressive rhythm. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Then she felt a slap on her ass, causing her to yelp and tighten her walls around Gin-Ja’s shaft. A hand then grabbed her hair and pulled back hard, pulling her face off the mattress, making her hands press down so she could support herself. The combination of it all caused her to moan again. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I’m going to do all the work,” the Argonian hissed as his thrusts slowed down to draw out whatever orgasm had been building up for her. “Usse your hipsss or I’ll ssstop moving all together.” His voice sounded like it was a threat, a very horny threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay…” Aurrie moaned rather obediently, finding her remaining strength so she could fuck herself on Gin-Ja’s cock, though it was a frustratingly slow pace for her. </span>
</p><p><span>“Issss that all you’ve got?” Gin-Ja taunted as he slapped her ass again, taunting her. “I wasss expecting more”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“F-fuck, are you going to make me ask?” Aurrie felt her thighs burning as she kept trying to move her hips at an adequate pace, difficult as it was standing on her toes so she could stay high enough to keep Gin-Ja inside. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Gin-Ja’s claws dragged lightly against her stomach, moving up to just barely brush small circles around her hard nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie didn’t normally beg, but the almost unbearable warmth that had built up in her was pushing her otherwise. She felt the Argonian pull out bit by bit, as if asking what it was going to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me! I-if thats what you want me to do, then fine, just fucking give it to me already!” She snapped, her voice breaking with a moan as he brushed against one of her sensitive spots. “Stop teasing and just fuck- Ah!” she gasped when she felt Gin-Ja piston back in as he shoved her face into the mattress. Both of his hands returned to her hips, but this time, instead of thrusting into her, Gin-ja was pulling her hips back himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie felt herself cum after a few moments, but the haze over her didn’t clear one bit. She gasped for air so she could keep up the amount Gin-Ja was making her cry out, so close to burying her face in the mattress so she could preserve just that last bit of dignity as he slowly thrusted into her. But of course, as soon as her moans became stifled, Gin-Ja jerked her back by the hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to hear every noise you make, Breton,” he promised smuggly, “You don’t want me to stop, do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no…” Aurrie whimpered as she choked out another cry. She could barely keep her eyes open, and then another slap came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, an asss this nice shouldn’t go unappreciated.” Ginja chuckled, momentarily letting go of her waist to grope both sides of her round ass, “Ever done something like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie didn’t feel like thinking about her answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-do it…” she moaned, reaching back and placing her hands on his, trying her best to spread herself open but to little avail, as she needed to support herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that.” He grinned, his thumb brushing against her inner thigh, collecting the slick that had been coming out of her and pressed against her other hole.  Thankfully, his claws were dull. It took less time to loosen her up than he had expected, apparently her body just wanted whatever it could take. He fucked her for a few minutes like this, savoring her whimpers, before she felt his thumb withdraw, and he rubbed his second shaft across the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh my fucking…” Aurrie had given up trying to catch her breath. “O-okay you can do this. Aurrie...you’re all-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good...AH!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja pulled her upright so her back was flush with his chest, arm wrapped around her torso, roughly grasping her left breast to keep her there. One of her feet came off the ground, leaving her standing on the toes of her right foot. Gin-Ja’s free hand lined up his second cock with her ass. In one smooth motion, he lowered her back down and met with a slow thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie felt like she could’ve broken in half right there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-!” As soon as she swore, Gin-Ja’s hand went around her throat, squeezing down almost enough to feel dangerous. She sighed as her body accepted the feeling of being utterly filled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my name, right Aurrie?” He hissed in her ear, pressing his thumb against her bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course I do…” Aurrie whimpered, her voice hoarse from how loud she had been for the last- how much time had passed? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you know it, then sssay it.” Gin-Ja tightened his grip around her throat. “I want to hear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-Gin-Ja…” Her voice came out soft and shaky. He bucked his hips up into her sharply and squeezed her throat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-GIN-JA-” She shouted “its fucking Gin-Ja!” She hadn’t even noticed she was about to cum again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” He smirked, his voice much more dark and sinister than Rei’s voice had been when she praised her before. She could feel the familiar sensation of a cock hardening before pulsing inside her cunt and ass, her eyes rolling back in her skull. She tried to recall how many times she’d been pumped full of Argonian cum, but the thought was interrupted by a single snap of his hips, and another orgasm broke, her body shuddering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie lost count of the amount of times she came after that. Apparently cumming wasn't enough to stop this Argonian either, and Aurrie figured that might end up being the death of her. Gin-Ja slowly thrust in at least one more time, his tongue having slipped into her mouth in a kiss that felt like it threatened to suffocate her. Now that she was far more loose, his pace quickened as she lost herself in the waves of pleasure washing over her. Gin-Ja’s grip around her waist made it so he could bounce her himself. Aurrie was now free from any control over herself. She didn’t know if it had been five seconds or five minutes, but she didn’t care either way. Any attempt at coherent thought was cut short by a rough slap to her ass again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him cum inside again, filling her both ways with his hot seed. Of course he didn’t pull out as he continued to fuck her through every intense orgasm, his hand even going over her mouth as she cried out. Aurrie could feel the tears of exertion and overstimulation in her eyes overflow and run down her cheeks. His cum slowly pushed out the sides of her holes as he continued to fuck her senseless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, she had gone nearly limp, and it prompted Gin-Ja to let her back down onto the bed. Instead of giving her a moment to rest, he grabbed her arms and jerked her back, her tits bouncing as he fucked her from behind, though she felt like her legs were about to give out from under her, standing precariously on the toes of one foot or the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you could use a bit of relief” Gin-Ja hissed in her ear, so much so that Aurrie could hear the smirk in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-ya think?” she replied, barely able to form sentences, and barely able to stand up on her toes any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next moment, he dropped Aurrie’s arms and lifted her off the floor, moving her further onto the bed. She was finally able to sink into the mattress, flat on her stomach. She could still feel his cum--displaced from the constant railing he’d given her--now a mess in, on, or around her holes and inner thighs. She took multiple deep breaths, having been used and ravaged by the dominant Argonian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that Aurrie felt the mattress depress further where Gin-Ja’s knees settled on either side of her as his imposing form lean over her diminutive one. A clawed hand came slowly to her throat again, and a reptilian snout moved beside her head</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Aurrie…” Gin-Ja hissed, flicking his forked tongue against her ear, “tell me you still want these cocks.” He took his free hand and smacked one of his shafts against her asscheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie panted, “I do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja clenched harder on the sides of her neck, “You do, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The small Breton had taken so much, but she knew she wanted it still, “I… I want your cocks…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goooood,” he moaned into her ear, “and where do you want them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie was strangely thankful for the break he was giving her; it was a welcome moment of reprieve given by an otherwise rough and dominant partner. She gulped, feeling how dry her mouth was, “I want them… in me--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja choked her harder, cutting her off. His tone was both menacing and teasing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie moved both of her hands up to Gin-Ja’s hand and wrist as he choked her, “I-in my pussy… and my ass…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesss, you loved that, didn’t you, you little Breton ssslut?” Gin-Ja relished the words he coaxed out of this woman. He would have to meet up with her again sometime. She was such a thrill to absolutely ravage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Aurrie whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You jusst love being usssed… ssspread open by a big, sssstrong Argonian and hisss big cocksss, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie could only give an “mhm” as she felt Gin-Ja rub one of his heads in long strokes, crossing over and teasing both her holes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please…” Aurrie started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleassse, what, little one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please fuck me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie would never see, but Gin-Ja gave his most satisfied grin yet. He lined up both of his cocks--one to each hole--and slowly pushed in, sinking his weight down so he could completely hilt inside. Aurrie’s mouth opened to its widest limit, and she choked out a lustful groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja let go of Aurrie’s throat and sat up on his knees. Looking down, he found great satisfaction in seeing just how much he spread both her holes open. He slid slowly out of her, and slowly back in, holding firm onto her asscheeks--still rosy pink from all the slapping. He continued this slow, sluggish rhythm, drawing his cocks all the way out so he could see the small Breton’s holes relax and spread open over and over. Aurrie was astounded that it could feel this good slow, but then she reminded herself who she was dealing with. Then she felt Gin-Ja bend forward, leaning over her with his hands supporting his weight above her. Her hands gripped the sheets in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly withdrew both cocks, and then used his weight to slam down into her. Aurrie’s legs instantly bent at the knee, feet raised and toes curled. He was so fucking deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>GODS!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” the Breton exclaimed, the wood of the frame creaking beneath the mattress with each heavy thrust from Gin-Ja. She was surprised she could still take him like this, though she questioned if she would walk much tomorrow. He continued like this for some time, slamming down into her wanting holes over and over, with each thrust rippling her asscheeks. The bed aided in this position, with each thrust sending her down, the bed pushed the small Breton back up, only for the Argonian to meet her rise with his fall. The rhythm was rough, steady, hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja bent down closer, supporting himself on his forearms, his large form looming as close as it could over Aurrie’s smaller frame without crushing her. He situated deeper in her holes, and his pace increased, massaging her depths with an animalistic fervor. The small bard whined in ecstasy, but the whining turned to moans as the Argonian above her moved a hand to her throat and his clawed thumb pulled her lower lip down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me you love it, Aurrie,” Gin-Ja demanded with his cold, reptillian voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I l-love it,” Aurrie whimpered between breaths, “I love it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it when I sshoot loadsss inssside of you, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… oh gods…” the bard murmured, her whole body rocking from the large Argonian’s constant thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja’s paced quickened, growing rougher. She could feel his cocks getting harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then beg for it,” he commanded her, moving his other hand to tightly grip and pull her hair, “Say my name and beg for it, you little ssslut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Aurrie began, “Please cum, Gin-Ja.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please come inside me, Gin-Ja.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Louder, ssslut.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please! Come inside me!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Ssscream</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“PLEASE FUCKING CUM INSIDE ME, GIN-JA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja’s thrusting reached a forceful peak until his cocks twitched and he buried himself to the hilts inside Aurrie, pulsing and filling her holes as she came over and over with him. All the while Aurrie moaning and whimpering, “yes, yes, yes…” as his hot seed pumped into her. Gin-Ja stayed inside until every last pulse and drop entered the little Breton woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he praised smugly, and then withdrew his softening cocks. Aurrie could only lay on her stomach, fucked senseless and panting as the cum slowly leaked out of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ssshould really stay in touch after thisss night, Aurrie. There’ss ssso much more fun I could have with you…”. With that, he left her on the bed to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no towels in the bathroom. Khanit opened all the cabinets she saw but alas nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Khanit groaned in frustration, going into her ajoined room to see if the towels has somehow ended up in there. They had not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, great. I’m missing out on an orgy because of towels,” Khanit complained to herself as she grabbed a blanket off the bed and tied it around herself much like Aurrie had done, given it was a much closer fit on her. She opened her door and entered the public hallway, looking both ways for some reason as if the entire building hadn’t caught onto what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit tried Rei’s door but it had locked behind her. That would probably cause trouble in the morning, but Khanit wasn’t focused on that at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, this is gonna suck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit headed for the stairs. It was late, but not late enough that the tavern would be completely empty, which hopefully meant Khanit could get some towels. The stairs seemed to creak individually as she walked down as if they meant to alert everyone to her arrival. She cringed as she peered into the tavern and was met with the disapproving looks of a few older looking adventurers as well as the tavern owner, who stood at the bar wiping a glass clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh... evening...” Khanit gave an awkward wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evening,” returned the tavern owner, an older woman replied with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you're coming to say a bed frame broke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! No, no, nothing like that-” Khanit laughed awkwardly before realizing she was a shit liar. “I was just uh- hoping I could get some towels?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The owner leaned on the bar. There were a plethora of loud groans and creaking of wood overhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should be in the room I gave that redhead, but I’m guessing y’all got busy before you realized that?” </span>
</p><p><span>“...yeah we uh... do you have any spares?” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“They’re all in the wash, so no can do there, I assumed you all would just share before you acquired all them guests.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, in that case, could I get a spare key to that room?” Khanit felt herself sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m not going to just give anyone a key to someone's room. That's askin’ for disaster,” She folded her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no worries about that, I’m her girlfriend,” The lie rolled out of her mouth so smoothly it surprised even Khanit. “She just left the key in the room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tavern owner seemed to ponder this for a moment before sighing. </span>
</p><p><span>“Well judging by the way you were makin’ eyes at her I should've guessed. Seem’s y’all are pretty...open.” </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Well I wouldn’t call it that I-” </span></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Khanit what in the divines are you saying?’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's more like group bonding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m going to punch myself in the face’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>The woman sighed and retrieved the spare, tossing it her way so that Khanit caught it. </span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“See, I told y’all this is why security deposits make sense,” the woman commented to those at the bar. Khanit didn’t know what a security deposit was, but she was somehow relieved they didn’t exist yet. </span></p><p>
  <span>Khanit sighed once she was safely upstairs again, fiddling with the key in her hand. The noises coming from the left side of the hall hadn’t let up one bit. Khanit couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious to get back in there, and another part of her was really hoping Ulotth wasn’t about to upstage her. She fiddled the key into the lock of Rei’s room and pushed it open. She saw Rei’s clothes crumbled on the floor, bound to get wrinkled that way. Khanit picked the articles up and laid them across the semi unmade bed. She had no clue why this was making her feel just a bit flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus, Khanit. Get the towels” She ordered to herself as she found the pile of clean folded towels and grabbed them, knocking one to the floor before she turned to quickly leave, keeping the spare key in hand. She went back through her and Aurrie’s room, ditching the blanket and placing the key on the table before walking back through the bathroom to rejoin the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat she felt upon re-entry barely phased her as she saw Aurrie’s face pressed into the mattress, hair pulled back by Gin-Ja’s clawed grip while Drik leaned against the wall still recovering. Aurrie was almost lifted off the bed entirely and judging by the face she was making was very much enjoying herself. Then she looked over to where she had left Rei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight was Baleilea pressed between Ulotth and Rei’s tits, moaning as Ulotth finger fucked her, though it seemed Rei didn’t notice her return. It was hot, sure, but when Khanit made her way around the bed, she realized Ulotth was indeed trying to upstage her, and Khanit felt a wolf-like hunger roll over her. She tossed the towels at Drik as if to say ‘stand at attention’ and snap him out of any recovery haze he was in. When Khanit saw Ulotth pull away, on instinct she pulled Rei back to her, the cleric letting out a surprised but happy squeak before kissing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss me?” Khanit all but growled, and Rei shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik set the towels aside. He could no longer hold back the competitive fire in his chest, nor hold back the growing fire in his loins. He would rest no longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the still heavily-breathing Aurrie--lying on her chest, drool by her mouth where she bit the sheets, and cum still slowly trickling from both of her holes--and picked up the small woman by the waist, holding her off of the ground entirely. Aurrie yelped at the surprise of it, but welcomed one of Drik’s massive cocks as he sank it deep into her used cunt. Her eyes rolled back as she let out a low, lustful grunt. She moved her hands back to grab onto Drik’s wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik intended to prove he could fuck Aurrie harder. He would not be bested by a leaner and less heroic Argonian. He bet Gin-Ja didn’t even have a fanclub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his hands firmly on Aurrie’s waist, he moved her forward as he pulled his hips back. Then, he thrust forward as he pulled her back. Hard. The clap of her ass against him shot throughout the room, but it would not be the last. Drik did not stop, nor did he slow. His pace was mind-numbing as he jackhammered his Breton companion. Aurrie was so overwhelmed she couldn’t even scream, only clamp her eyes shut and hold her mouth wide open as her tits swayed wildly as they hung from her chest. Drik continued his pace, unrelenting as he railed her, enjoying the tight wetness of his friend. He would have to keep doing this with her, he thought, without competition or distraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt an orgasm begin: his cock grow harder inside Aurrie, his hips bucking more wildly, and his thrusts hitting Aurrie as deep as he could go. With a final series of claps from the union of their most intimate parts, Drik let loose another load inside her, and she finally could moan again as he pressed and pulsed deep within her, no longer rapidly pounding the daylight out of her. He let her back down onto the bed, pulling out quickly so he could see his cum leak out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respect,” he heard from across the room. He locked eyes with Gin-Ja, who nodded in acknowledgement of his effort, “What say we both show her a good time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik looked down at Aurrie, and then looked back at Gin-Ja, and back to Aurrie again. He decided he had won, and would allow his defeated opponent a consolation prize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Drik concluded. Gin-Ja bared his teeth with his signature sinister smirk and stood up, approaching the bed and the Breton he and Drik had conquered many times over already. This next round would be a unified effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck…” Aurrie panted, “You guys… gotta... give me… a break…” She briefly contemplated getting up to get a towel, but she knew her legs wouldn’t work if she tried. She’d been fucked before, but never like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Argonians reluctantly relented, but they internally vowed to return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-ja looked on at Aurrie, the Breton they had worked together to completely wreck as she caught her breath before his eyes flickered back to Drik who was still standing over her to catch his breath. Drik was just as hot to him as any of the other women in the room, after all it was one of the reasons he had taken the fellow Argonian’s up on his invitation along with his two associates. However Drik had been preoccupied most of the night with the array of women eager to participate, especially as they had both focused on Aurrie. Though he wondered…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drik, you were a virgin before tonight yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I am getting a lot of practice in!” Drik sounded oddly chipper still. “You’re more experienced than me but I think I beat you!” he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-ja hated to admit he found this charming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you did, but I was wondering Drik. Ever thought of experiencing a man?” Gin-ja awaited his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik gave an almost comical glance up as he folded his arms, as if he was thinking deeply on the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Let’s try!” Drik exclaimed a moment later, as if he had decided he was ready to try a new food. “Do you know what to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-ja couldn’t help but give a low chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got plenty of experience. Lean up against the wall.” Gin-ja moved aside so Drik could do as he asked. The lean Argonian glanced down at Aurrie who was still in a daze. “I promise I’ll give him back once I’ve borrowed him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie gave no response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-ja leaned into Drik’s space, watching the thicker Argonian look him over with a curious gaze. Their cocks were hard, brushing against each other now due to the closeness as Gin-ja pressed a hand to Drik’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready, big guy?” Gin-ja asked slyly before opening his mouth and letting his tongue slid out, licking his bottom lip to see what Drik would do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik’s tongue darted out to meet his, leaning in so their mouths would fully lock together, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>acting on pure instinct. Gin-ja gave a satisfying groan as they began to move against one another, finding a pace that worked for Drik’s ‘education’. Drik let out his own soft moan as his hand reached out for Gin-ja’s hip and pulled him closer, feeling the other man’s cocks press against his stomach just as he pressed against Gin-ja’s. It felt different, but it was good all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-ja moved his hips up, grinding with a purpose against Drik’s thicker cocks. As much as he wanted to get fucked by those things himself, he felt as if that would be a bit too advanced, much to his dismay, but he was nothing if not responsible. He was even more excited when he felt Drik move against his as well, both their cock’s slick from the Breton they had both had their way with, creating a perfect friction between the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik’s eyes opened so he could look at what they were doing. He liked that gin-ja was slimmer than he was, a sign he was not to be overshadowed physically, as well as the fact he thought Gin-ja’s markings were rather pretty for another Argonian. Yes, Gin-ja was just as attractive as the others in the room were to him. And he felt as if he could say the same for other men of various races he had seen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...feels good.” Drik let slip from the kiss as he was grinding against the other man with a bit more fervor, pulling him closer by the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that? I can make it feel even better.” Gin-ja winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Drik let out a small gasp, not wanting to reveal too much about how good this felt, and was curious for what came next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Gin-ja’s hand wrap around two of their cocks, the hard members slicked together as he began to pump up and down while still moving his hips. Drik let out a deep grunt as he leaned forward a bit, his cock starting to throb in Gin-ja’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait...let me try…” Drik was not going to be outclassed, and he was a fast learner. He waited for Gin-ja to nod yes before he wrapped his hand around the other set of cocks just as Gin-ja did. He gave an experimental few pumps and looked for the other man’s reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good, jussst do it like that Drik.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik decided he liked the way the praise sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik’s cocks were already sensitive from his last round with Aurrie, and the rough yet slick feeling of his cock slick against another man was really, really good. Drik let out another moan as he leaned his mouth against the other Argonian’s neck and licked up his neck. Gin-ja pumped Drik’s cock just rough enough that it made the other buck his hips and fuck into his hand as he tried to keep up. Honestly Drik’s clumsy handjob as he tried to keep up was rather cute. Drik let out a low hiss as he felt himself grow closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin-ja...Can I fuck you like the others?” He asked as his thrusts got faster, knowing he was going to cum soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not right now Drik. That takesss a bit more preparation than fucking a woman, but I’m ssssure you’ll be able to find plenty of men willing to wait for it.” Gin-ja explained rather gently. “But after you cum, I’ll give you the next bessst thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll...I’ll have to remember to try that…” A few thrusts later, Drik was spilling into Gin-ja’s hand as his own grip dropped from the other two cocks. He took a few deep breaths with closed eyes, and when he reopened them he realized Gin-ja was on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jusssst relax, big guy” Gin-ja’s tongue licked his bottom lip before he teasingly licked up the underside of Drik’s other cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Gin-ja did wasn’t like Aurrie or Ulotth’s technique, afterall Argonians had many teeth to get around. What blew Drik away was the sensation of Gin-ja’s long reptilian tongue wrapped around his cock, slick and rough and drawing him closer and closer to another orgasm, however he did it in a way it just culled him to the brink. His cock was huge and Gin-Ja had to bob his head in order to tease all of it before he took the tip into his mouth and applied what suction he could while his tongue did the rest of the work. He always thought it was fun to find new ways of giving head as he worked around the obstacle of Argonian teeth. It didnt seem it was going to be an issue here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik didn’t even pay attention when Ulotth and Baleilea walked past, clothes thrown on just enough to cover up towards the door. Ulotth dropped a towel ontop of Aurrie as she walked past her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Gin-ja, we’re heading back to the room. Have fun!” Ulotth said entirely nonchalantly, since they’d done this a million times before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only response Gin-ja offered due to his busy mouth was a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll leave it unlocked!” Balaelia called before they opened the door and made their exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gin-ja… you’re good at this…” If another Argonian man could make him feel this good, he wondered what it would be like to be with a Breton or Altmer man, and he was quickly realizing all the options he could try now and it absolutely excited the curious Argonian. Gin-ja was going to make him cum again due to how over sensitive he already was and he bucked his hips up again into Gin-ja’s mouth. “I’m-I’m gonna cum-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-ja couldn’t help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik only had to thrust his hips up a few times more as he felt Gin-ja’s tongue tighten around him, pressing against the slit of his cock. Drik’s eyes screwed shut as he moaned aloud and thrust his hips up and he felt the last string of tension break as he came into Gin-ja’s mouth, breathing heavily to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Drik slumped against the wall as Gin-ja pulled off his cock and stood up. “That was...really good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you enjoyed it” Gin-ja gave a mischievous grin. “Y’know I think I’ve only got a few more roundsss in me sso why don’t we work together and go out with a bang?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-ja only had to tilt his head over to Aurrie for Drik to get the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that would be very fun.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rei’s face and body was dusted with a blush and layer of sweat. Her inner thighs were</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wet with slick, and her body felt limp with an aching warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was beginning to wonder what took you so long,” She replied to Khanit, tilting her head back to catch her lips in a kiss. Rei’s eyes fluttered shut as she kissed her, her hand now cupping Khanit’s cheek as if she was set to ignore everyone else around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fed a lie to get some towels. Think I’d leave a pretty thing like you hanging?” Khanit replied with a grin, leaning back into their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit’s hand found the back of Rei’s hair and let her fingers tangle tightly in it. Her hair was just so soft, the Orsimer was coming to realize as it fell through her fingers. Now that she could focus on her, Khanit was realizing almost everything about Rei felt soft to the touch. Her lips were like rose petals and as her touch explored further, she squeezed and gripped at Rei’s supple thighs and waist. Khanit’s hand dropped from Rei’s hair to wrap around her back, her hand able to firmly grab the other woman’s ass and caress her outer thigh while her free hand moved to the Altmer’s tits, giving them a firm squeeze. Every other lady in this room had gotten a turn with Rei, now Khanit was going to prove herself better than all of them, she was determined to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei was beginning to feel overwhelmed as well, feeling Khanit’s strong rough hands all over her as she drowned in their kiss. Her arms had wrapped around Khanit’s broad shoulders and she had become putty as she felt Khanit’s musculature. It took the breath out of her, to think about how this woman was just so powerful, yet could be so gentle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Over the many years she’d been alive she had seen so many women she felt attracted to, but rarely did she act on it, and even when she did there had been little to no emotional connection. But this felt different, even if they hadn’t truly known each other very long. Rei couldn’t have put it into words, but she blocked out everything that wasn’t Khanit in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are you going to keep teasing me?” Rei asked softly as she let out a soft moan knowing she was giving her a challenge to chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you regret asking that, elf,” Khanit laughed before she flipped them over, Rei’s back against the mattress with her companion on top of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“By the divines, why am I nervous all of the sudden?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Khanit swore to herself as she looked down at Rei underneath her, who still had her arms looped around her shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Forget that! You’re showing her the best time of her life.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met again, this time with more need. Khanit bit at Rei's bottom lip, eliciting a breathy moan from the cleric. The cleric’s legs tightened against Khanit’s thigh, pressed against her cunt only adding more friction, reluctant to let the barbarian get any further from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit didn’t want anyone else to get their hands back on Rei, and not knowing where the possessive streak came from, she let her lips dip down the other’s neck. Rei shuddered against her, hips arching as another whine slipped from the friction she felt. Her whine turned swiftly into a gasp as Khanit bit Rei just rough enough to leave a mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khanit-” Rei whined as she felt a surge of need run through her, tightening her grip and barely scratching Khanit’s back with her nails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit’s thigh pressed harder against her as she sucked a deep hickey into Rei’s porcelain skin. She ran her thumb over Rei’s nipple, making the cleric bite her bottom lip. Khanit pulled back to admire the darkening bruise, seeing her tusks imprint in the mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I didn’t hurt you, did I?”” Khanit was quick to ask, though her heart raced seeing how perfect it looked on Rei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, not at all,” Rei let out a small laugh of her own. “You’re more than welcome to leave more of those wherever you like,” she finished, averting her gaze with a blush on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit smiled eagerly and then got a new plan of attack. She pulled back, easily breaking Rei’s hold on her. Just as the cleric began to protest, Khanit grabbed Rei’s thighs and hooked them over her shoulders. Khanit pressed a few small bites into her inner thigh, making Rei lock her legs even firmer around Khanit’s head. Khanit licked her lips before delving in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s back arched when she felt Khanit’s tongue lick her roughly, first pressing against her abused clit before licking deep into her. Khanit’s tongue found her g-spot after only a few licks, and the embarrassingly loud moan she let out let the smug orc know immediately. Khanit’s grip around Rei’s thighs tightened enough to leave a faint bruise as she licked deep inside her, exploring the other woman’s weak spots, hoping to draw out more of her cries. One of Khanit’s hands moved between Rei’s legs so her fingers could play with the other’s clit. Rei moaned aloud again, deeply flustered at how shameless she sounded. But with the way Khanit was taking her, she didn’t care. It was somehow satisfying the itch and making it worse all at once. Rei’s hand weakly grabbed Khanit’s wrist, as if asking for a reprieve on how she played with her clit, but as soon as Khanit’s touch began to let up she dropped her hand to the bed below and grinded her hips against Khanit’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khanit- Khanit, I’m going to-” She groped her own chest, rubbing her nipple between her fingers as tears of overstimulation began to build up. She loved this, she loved everything Khanit was making her feel. It almost proved to be too much for her, but with another bite of her bottom lip, she rode through her first orgasm brought on by the barbarian. Khanit didn’t let up at all, despite the faint creaking coming from right underneath them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, keep your legs stable for me,” Khanit said when briefly lifting her head up to grin at the Cleric. Before Rei could question, Khanit moved forward as to fold Rei in half at the waist, legs locking around her head and letting her tongue delve even deeper. It was entirely shameless, and Rei felt Khanit’s hands over her, replacing her grip on her tits. Her hands no longer needed, Rei’s arms fell back atop her head, her whole body feeling as if there wasn’t a string of tension in her. She almost didn’t know what to do with them, if she should stifle her moans or bite down on her palm, or hide her face of how shameless she looked. Instead, one had ran up into Khanit’s hair and gripped firmly, securing her even tighter in her place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit’s hands played with her tits and Rei kept reminding herself to keep her legs locked in place so they wouldn’t fall. Her hips burned but she ignored it, nearly wanting to thrash against Khanit’s lips due to how much she felt herself tremble. She bit down on her palm to stop another cry, but when Khanit couldn’t hear her, her hand found Rei’s wrist. She pulled Rei’s hand from her mouth and pinned it to the side of the pillow. It was almost like a threat telling her not to quiet herself, but it made Rei melt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, Khanit-” Rei choked out, bleary eyed from another sharp orgasm building up. “D-do it rougher. Please…” she begged without a second thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing that made Khanit’s brain freeze in place. When she thought rougher she thought teasing, choking, dominance, whatever Gin-Ja and Drik were doing to Aurrie. Without pulling away from Rei, she squeezed just a bit harder and left another bite in her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Khanit, y-you’re strong…” Rei’s grip in her hair softened and her hand fell to rest on her stomach, giving up any lasting bit of control she had. “Show me what you can do- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She cried out again as she felt her body break into another orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rather than teasing her through it, Khanit moved back, letting down Rei’s legs back to the mattress and leaning over her to take it all in. Rei’s chest was rising and falling with every gasping breath she made, her face hidden behind her arm at the bend of her elbow, only her parted lips exposed. Khanit reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling it to the side as she had done before, making Rei look at her now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She looked absolutely beautiful, tears dotting her eyes and burning cheeks making her look a wreck. However Rei’s golden eyes didn’t look at her directly for longer than a moment, as if she was nervous. </span>
</p><p><span>“Th-that...What I said was embarrass-” Rei began, realizing what she had cried out moments before. Before she could finish, Khanit’s hand covered her mouth, and Rei’s golden eyes looked directly at her.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“If that’s what you really want, I hope you’re not going to back out on me,” Khanit’s voice was low and warm, her head dipping down so she could get closer only for Rei to hear. </span></p><p>
  <span>Rei shook her head no and reached up to caress Khanit’s cheek gently, as if to tell her to go ahead. Khanit’s hand dropped from covering Rei’s mouth, leaving only one finger to brush against her lips before dipping into the cleric’s mouth eliciting another small gasp</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit was entirely focused on Rei, so much so she very much did not hear the loud splitting of wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei parted her lips as Khanit’s grip sunk down to her throat, gently beginning to cup around the column. She started to apply the slightest bit of pressure. Her eyes were locked entirely with Rei’s trusting gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then with a horrifyingly loud crash, the bed collapsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p><span>Ulotth had been nice enough to leave a towel with her</span> <span>before the two ladies made their exit. Aurrie looked over at the two lovebirds on the other side of the bed who had gone completely oblivious to the others. </span></p><p>
  <span>“They look cute together,” Aurrie thought with a smile before she closed her eyes to actually rest. She genuinely almost fell asleep while her head was still spinning, wondering if she should ask Rei for some healing, and also remembering how thankful she was that Argonians couldn’t get Bretons pregnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know how much time had passed before she felt herself getting pulled up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>again by a scaly hand. Sitting upright, the towel over her chest fell to her lap. Upon opening her eyes, there were the four Argonian dicks standing eye level with her. She took a deep breath and prayed for her second wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-ja was wiping his face as Drik caught his breath but she could see the devious gleam in their gaze and knew she was in for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, where should I start then?” She sighed and reached out, taking one of each in her grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you know,” Gin-ja grinned at her before he grabbed her chin, turning her head towards his cock. “Open up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie didn’t even protest before she brought her mouth to his cock, tongue pressed against the head before she swirled her tongue and took it in deeper. Any gag reflex she had was long gone as she took him deeper, letting out a small moan as she felt herself getting turned on again. Aurrie pumped her hand up and down Drik’s thick cock as she gave Gin-ja head, not wanting him to be forgotten. Her eyes flickered up towards the two Argonians, leering down at her as she pleasured them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you’d share her,” Drik hissed with excitement, sending a smirk Gin-ja’s way, the two having entered a new partnership that spelled doom for Aurrie’s pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, Aurrie would you mind?” Gin-ja feigned politeness when he tilted his head and gave her a smug smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the little Breton could do as she bobbed on the thick cock was nod her head yes. She swirled her tongue around before she slowly pulled off, her second hand moving to pump Gin-ja’s other cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do your worst boys,” She chuckled, ready for the grand finale. To further her point, she got on her knees and angled her hips towards Drik as if she was trying to tempt him again. With that she licked up Gin-ja’s cock before she took it back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Drik’s hands grab her waist, almost pulling her off Gin-ja’s cock entirely as he pulled her closer to him. Before she could even question it, she felt Drik pressed against her entrance before he unceremoniously thrust inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie gasped and choked on Gin-ja’s cock as she felt herself be filled up from both ends. Her voice shook as she desperately tried to bob her head to keep up with Gin-ja’s starting thrusts, and she soon realized her feet weren’t even touching the ground at all. Afterall, she was practically weightless to the two Argonians. Drik’s cock was bigger, thicker than Gin-ja’s, and at this point she could tell how different they felt inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik slid all the way inside her pussy before he thrust his hips back, hands wrapped around her waist and keeping her in place like a toy. She heard him let out a hiss of pleasure as he found his rhythm, and as his cock began to drum against her overstimulated walls she screwed her eyes shut and held back a scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Drik’s second cock pressed against her ass, rubbing against her but not attempting to enter as he bucked his hips, filling her up with every thrust while he grinded against her.  Gin-ja gripped the back of her head and took control of her movements before pulling out momentarily so she could catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck!” She gasped as she felt her mind go white, unsure if she had already cum or her body was just that fucked out that she couldn’t tell anymore. Her lungs burned as she swallowed air, her body completely limp otherwise. Her eyes fluttered open again just in time to see Gin-ja stroking himself off as he looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tongue.” was all he had to say for Aurrie to open her mouth wide as he bit down on his lip and released on her blushing face. She swallowed what she could before Gin-ja brought her mouth to his untouched cock, cum still trailing down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik’s cock rubbed against her overstimulated clit somehow in sync with his haphazard thrusts, still spreading her open despite the abuse she had gone through already. His claws dug into her stomach but not nearly hard enough to pierce the skin. She felt entirely weightless as he used her once again like a toy. He began to slow down, a sign he was ready to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sitting down,” Drik gave a moment's warning, allowing Gin-Ja to pull her off his cock before he too pulled Aurrie off his twitching cock, holding her only inches above his length as he sat down, the bed creaking louder under his weight. When he lowered her back down, she realized he was going to bounce her on his other cock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait what are you-?” Aurrie was cut off as she moaned upon being filled up, and almost instinctively her hand wrapped around Drik’s cock, now pressed against her stomach and began to pump it as fast as she could. She felt Drik’s tongue lick up her neck as he bounced her up and down, her tits matching the aggressive rhythm, Gin-ja’s gaze enjoying the whorish sight as Aurrie desperately tried to finish him off. With a sharp snap of his hips, the cock in her hand came all over, spilling over her tits and stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drik.” Gin-ja’s voice was a hiss. “Turn her around. Chesst againsst yoursss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Drik pulled her off his cock and wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her securely as he turned her to face him. He didn’t care that she was covered in his cum as long as his cock was inside of her, and he wasted no time filling her back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t I have a say in this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Aurrie thought, not that she was going to complain, though she had a feeling about what was about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good girl Aurrie” Gin-ja’s tone was still proud and mocking as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck off.” She sighed, smirking as she angled her hips out to him, knowing exactly what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now with two sets of hands on her ass and hips, she threw her head back with a moan as Gin-ja’s hard cock spread her ass again and filled her both ways. She felt for a moment as if she couldn’t breathe properly, her fingers clawing against Drik’s broad shoulders as she tried to adjust to the sensation. Gin-ja’s chest pressed against her back and her nipples rubbed against the scales of Drik’s chest, creating a new feeling of friction that caused her to let out a series of small whimpers. She weakly began to move her hips, feeling both of them moving inside her as if trying to tell them ‘get on with it’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What came next was a blur even to her overstimulated mind. Her mouth unoccupied, she could cry and moan as much as she wanted, her voice unrestrained as it was used raw. She barely noticed Drik pull Gin-ja down by the shoulder, sandwiching her between them even more as their long tongues came together in a kiss. Drik was apparently determined to dominate it and honestly, Gin-ja was letting him. Drik’s clawed hand wrapped around Gin-ja’s throat for a moment, giving an experimental squeeze as if he was deciding if he liked it or not. His hand dropped a moment later to press against Gin-ja’s chest as he leaned up more into their tongue heavy makeout. Aurrie was too hazed over to decide if she thought it was hot or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems...you’re having fun…” She managed to comment into Drik’s ear as she leaned her head against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so.” Drik responded, momentarily pulling away from Gin-ja before the other Argonian turned his attention back to him. Drik had made up his mind he was very much into both male and females, and probably those in between as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men thrust into her at completely different rhythms. Drik used his brute strength to move her up and down on his cock, filling her up every time to the point her clit ached, but now the sensitive swollen bud was rubbing against his other cock, making her orgasm all over again. Gin-ja fucked her with no reprieve, pistoning in and out of her as his claw remained gripped over her shoulder, holding her pinned against Drik’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoying yourself?” Gin-ja asked as he fucked her without a sign of stopping as he had started to pump his other cock with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck…” Aurrie didn’t know how to respond as her mouth hung open, just trying to breathe properly. “Th-this is gonna kill me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that would be unfortunate.” Gin-ja laughed as he let out a low moan. “I’m close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Drik replied as his thrusts began to slow before he pulled her hips down until he was fully buried inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Aurrie realized she was about to be stuffed both ways as her body orgasmed again, making her lose her tether to reality as they both finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik came inside, cum filling her cunt to the point she almost felt bloated after taking so many loads, her juices and his leaking down his cock to pool between her thighs. Gin-ja filled her up as well, keeping himself snuggly inside as he finished. A moment after he slid out of her, his other cock came, shooting over her back and ass as Drik had covered her front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie’s cunt was twitching as the fresh loads leaked out of her as Drik pulled out. She couldn’t feel her hips but didn’t think she needed to, on account of the fact she wasn’t walking anywhere anytime soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, boys,” Aurrie remarked, panting. Sweat trickled down her brow as both the Argonians’ cum leaked out of her, intermingling. She ran a hand through her hair, pushing it back from hanging over Drik’s chest. She sat on Drik’s lap, both of his cocks still hard--against her Breton comprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a devilish idea,” Gin-Ja began, sauntering his way to the other side of the bed. “Drik, do please put her on her back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your plan this ti--woah!” Aurrie exclaimed as Drik stood up, turned, and plopped her down on the mattress in a single motion. She then felt Gin-Ja’s hands on her upper arms as he yanked her across the bed, his cocks looming above her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik stood, watching, “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This,” Gin-Ja announced, leaning forward to grab Aurrie’s ankles and pull, folding her part-way and lifting her legs skyward, “Dig in, Drik…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik leaned down, bringing his snout to Aurrie’s raised vulva. He unceremoniously gripped her thighs and plunged his tongue into her cunt, twisting and undulating it against her walls--reaching deep on account of her raised legs and angled hips. Aurrie arched her back as she moaned, balling her hands into fists. Gin-Ja let go of her ankles and grabbed her wrists, moving them to the cocks above her face. Aurrie’s legs bent at the knee as they were released, and she instinctively began stroking both of Gin-Ja’s eager cocks, lifting her head toward them and licking and kissing near the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s give it to her one last time, shall we?” Gin-Ja egged Drik on, grabbing Aurrie’s ankles and raising them high. Drik knelt on the bed, situating himself above Aurrie’s ravished cunt. With some situating and guiding required by the angle, Drik slowly slipped a massive cock in, and Aurrie moaned loudly. Gin-Ja saw the opportunity and placed one of his cocks into her open mouth, causing her eyes to open in surprise, only to realize what was happening and accept his head and shaft. Drik reached a depth yet unfelt by Aurrie, thanks to this angle, and she came simply at the discovery of it, trying hard not to bite down on the cock in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods oh fuck oh gods oh fuck,” Aurrie whimpered as Drik withdrew his cock and slammd it back in with the force of his strength and his suspended weight above her. The clapping was almost loud enough to disturb Khanit and Rei, but the two were wholly invested in one another now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creaking protests of the bedframe went ignored as Drik pounded down into his Breton friend, her cries and screams of pleasure surely disturbing not just the neighbors, but perhaps the tavern at large, even with Gin-Ja’s cock muffling her noises..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gin-Ja realized the Breton could only focus so much while she was being hammered this way, and so took it upon himself to thrust into her mouth as he continued to hold her legs for Drik. Her tits sat jiggling on her chest from the conflicting movements of both Argonian’s thrusting, and Gin-Ja took pleasure in the sight. If he never saw these folks again, it would be a damn shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie could only take the railing and accept each overwhelming orgasm as it came, each wave crashing just as soon as it seemed the previous was settling, her mind unable to focus on anything at all, save for the steady hardening of her companions' cocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt them both pick up their pace, and end with a pronounced bucking of their hips. Drik filled Aurrie again, pulsing over and over into her depths. She moaned and whined as he did so, so much she couldn’t swallow as Gin-Ja unloaded into her mouth, causing his cum to dribble out of her mouth. Gin-Ja furiously stroked his other cock so he could cum across her face, tits, and stomach, drenching her for a finale. Both Argonians breathed heavier as they pulled out of her. Aurrie took in deep breaths through her mouth now that it was free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drik became overeager, egged on by the continual excitement of the night. Ready for one final pounding of the small bard. He took his other cock and entered Aurrie again, hammering down into her. The creaking bed reached its peak, and suddenly snapped beneath them, breaking at its midway point, perfectly in sync with his own orgasm. Aurrie yelped at the surprise, the mattress thankfully saving her from any of the broken wood beneath it. Despite the shattered furniture, Drik continued his wild pounding as Aurrie screamed, and filled her one last time. Pulsing over and over, cum leaking out the sides as it had nowhere else to go. He stayed there for a moment, breathing heavily in the post-orgasmic haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bed seems to have broken,” he stated, as if it was not he that broke it. Aurrie could only pant as she lay there, drenched and filled with cum, her green eyes barely half-open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit and Rei both yelped as everyone's weight collapsed to the middle, almost sliding into the clusterfuck like they were on deck of a capsizing ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being pulled completely out of their own little world, Rei fell off one side of the bed, her arms flailing before she hit the floor. Immediately she saw the damage that was done, and was hyper aware of the fact she had just participated in an orgy and was entirely naked in front of her friends. Any orgasmic haze she was experiencing vanished in an instant as she grabbed a towel off the bed and tried to wrap it around herself, her cheeks flared up to a shade of red that rivaled her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck,” Khanit was trying to pull herself out from the pile of bodies damn near about to crush Aurrie, who didn’t even seem conscious enough to realize just what had happened. She realized what had happened. “Well, that's not good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei was already to her feet, having walked around to the front of the bed to observe the damage. On the way she grabbed her robe off the ground and wrapped it back around herself as if she was trying to maintain a strand of decency by covering up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressssive,” Gin-Ja laughed as he untangled himself from the pile and looked it over before he pulled up his pants. “Hats off to both of you, though I’d say it's time for me to join my other companions before we cause any more property damage.” He rolled his neck and stretched. He then threw on his shirt but didn’t bother to button it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei cut him a look, her eyebrows furrowed the slightest bit with her arms folded. Gin-ja looked at her for a moment before snickering again. He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a pouch. He looked at its contents for a moment, took out a few coins to pocket, and tossed the closed bag to Rei.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should cover my responsibility for the damage,” Gin-Ja winked at Rei before leaning down to pat Aurrie on the head. “I hope I will see you again some day.” He sounded smug as Rei counted the coins. He turned his attention to Drik and only offered a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slender Argonian cooly made his leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei looked down at the rest of her party members as if she had retained some dignity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you think we owe?” She asked after counting out the 150 gold Gin-ja had tossed her. The soreness from their activities had started to set but she opted to ignore it, even if looking at Aurrie gave her secondhand aches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response until Khanit laughed aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re gonna be able to get an answer out of them until tomorrow,” The Orsimer laughed, having pulled a towel around her after attempting to pat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then an unceremonious groan and thud signaled that Drik had finally remembered to pull out of Aurrie before he flopped over onto his back. If Rei didn’t know any better, she’d think he was dead by the way he knocked out immediately after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie let out a final moan as her legs twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey Rei...mind giving me a heal…” she attempted to laugh but she sounded like her voice had been fucked out of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei sighed and did just that, pressing a softly glowing hand to Aurrie’s forehead which would have healed up any potential damage, though as she suspected, the Breton was just exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Khanit, I’m going to give her a bath. If someone comes demanding payment, then you can get the rest out of my room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit looked over the damage herself as well as the half dead Argonian before she laughed aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I do expect you back in bed when you’re done. I’d hate to sleep alone” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s face was bright red as she then retreated into the bathroom with Aurrie in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie felt the layers of sweat and other fluids melt off her skin as soon as she hit the warm water of the bath. She felt Rei’s hands on her back as she poured water onto her shoulders and back &amp; wiped her down with a warm towel. Aurrie instinctively leaned her head back and let out a relaxed sigh when she felt Eirei’s soft bosom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She realized Eirei hadn’t even taken off the robe after she had sat on the side to bathe her companion, having soaked herself in water. The white robe was entirely see-through. Despite all the dick she had taken, Aurrie’s insatiable mind still wanted to feel the cleric up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei blushed when she felt Aurrie’s hands squeezing at her breasts, practically drooling at the sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Au-Aurrie haven’t you had enough...erotic fun tonight?” Rei asked as she washed down Aurrie’s back as the breton nuzzled into her cleavage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooooo~” Aurrie purred absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei sighed and just continued to wash her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Aurrie had been properly cleaned up she had attempted to climb out of the tub herself, dead set on climbing into bed. When her hips faltered, she ended up relying on Rei to lift her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cleric attentively dried her off before lifting her up and carrying her into the room Aurrie shared with Khanit. When Rei saw Khanit was nowhere to be found, she wondered if she had ended up having to deal with the mess with the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aurrie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, unable to give her final request to sleep on Rei’s tits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei still couldn’t comprehend just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had done through the night and further prayed she hadn’t caused any potential awkwardness between her and Khanit. She even peeked back in on Drik who appeared to be knocked out still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a somewhat relieved sigh, but she had no clue where Khanit had gone. Maybe they had just missed each other? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei had swapped out the soaked robe for a new dry one from Aurrie’s room and walked back across the hall to her own. She realized she didn’t have the keys, but instinctively tried to turn the handle anyway. She was surprised when it cracked open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still confused, she pushed the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hope you don’t mind but I-” the orc sprawled across her bed yawned, “Figured this would be the best place to crash.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei blushed, suddenly aware Khanit was serious about sharing the bed with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh I thought your things were with Aurrie,” Rei stuttered, approaching the bed as fatigue quickly encroached on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I figured she should get some sleep after all that. Besides, I hate to sleep alone.” Khanit hoped Rei would feel the same way. She shifted a bit closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Very well. I’ll try to give you space” Rei sat on the side of the bed, her back turned to Khanit as her cheeks burned red. She figured she should just lay down and fall asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Khanit had already gathered up the money but when she realized the owner was now asleep, she decided she would wait until morning to pay them. After, she cleaned up herself in Rei’s bathroom, since she had the keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then it was her turn to have a moment of flustered panic. Doing it with strangers or even just her friends was one thing- but Rei? Had she really gotten so jealous she had pulled the cleric away for herself? Had they really just done all that while practically oblivious to Aurrie being fucked half to death close by? She couldn't get the image of Rei under her, looking up with those wide and soft golden eyes, her name whispered on the cleric’s soft lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she was face to face with her again, but now they were alone in a large and empty bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to keep away,” Khanit reached out and touched Eirei’s shoulder gently. She caught a glimpse of the cleric’s bright red cheeks and smiled. “I’m happy to share it with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rei’s shoulders relaxed as she shifted away only to get under the thin sheets. She found it was much warmer by Khanit’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as you will have me,” Rei replied, and as soon as her head laid on her pillow she was overtaken by sleep. Fortunately, she had already let herself fall into Khanit’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drik’s eyes opened to the sunlight coming through the windows. He was well-rested, sufficiently relaxed after the previous evening’s conquests and debaucheries. As he stood up and stretched, he turned and remembered: the bed, broken in the middle, the two halves pathetically slanted without support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I require a new bed,” he uttered aloud to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~the end~</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this along with my friend &amp; co-player &amp; it was one of the best fucking things I've ever written, Thanks for Reading!<br/>Please consider checking out my other works in Elder Rolls or my original work Ghosts of Aetroth!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>